A Girl's Unexpected Journey
by AetherlightGirl
Summary: Edolie Lander, a young half-breed woman, is selected to accompany 13 dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard on a mission to liberate Erebor from Smaug. Edolie starts falling for Kili, but the events that unfold on their journey change her...for the better or the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"A girl, Gandalf?" Thorin gave the wizard a look that said _I don't think so._

"A girl, especially a pretty girl, often has a calming effect on a company such as yours." Gandalf gave Thorin an equally powerful look. They glared at each other.

"A girl would distract us and slow us down. I will not allow it."

Gandalf looked at Thorin for a moment. "I see," he replied, turning away.

My name is Edolie. I was always despised for being a mix, part dwarf and part human. I had the slim figure of a human, but lacked their height, standing only 5'2" even though I was 19 years old. My hands were skilled like those of a dwarf but I lacked the strength and general warrior-ness. This is a story of growth. Not only a coming-of-age story, although it is that. It is also a story of learning to love myself. So, get something to drink and snack on, a blanket, and begin to read.


	2. Chapter 2

I took another tear-filled look at my lonely house. Reaching for a framed picture on the mantle, I gazed intently at it. A slightly younger me held a toddler, who was smiling excitedly. My vision blurred as I blindly set the picture back down. I turned and began walking into the kitchen, but halted mid stride when I heard a knock on the door. _Another friend offering condolences? _I wondered. I quickly swiped the back of my hand over my eyes and smoothed my black skirt. "Coming!" I called, hurrying across the room and opening the door. In front of me stood a strange man. He had a gray pointed hat, gray robes, a staff, and a full white beard. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Edolie Lander," he said. "Greetings. I'm very glad to find you home."

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously, my left hand seeking the dagger hidden in my skirt folds.

"No, but I know you."

This conversation was making me uncomfortable. "Why are you here?" I asked, somewhat rudely.

The man smiled. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit **unfortunately. I only own what you don't recognize.

I had spent the last half-hour sitting in the parlor with the old man-who I found out was a wizard named Gandalf-explaining why I could not go on an adventure.

"Listen," I began. "My parents just died and left everything to me, so I'm still trying to get things in order, and-"

The wizard cut me off. "My dear, our quest is sorely in need of your services."

After all this arguing, I began to cave. "What is your 'quest?'" I asked, exasperated.

"Me and a few friends are going to reclaim the Lonely Mountain."

I nearly passed out. "The Lonely Mountain? As in, Erebor? As in, the ancient dwarven fortress inhabited by a _dragon?"_

Gandalf nodded calmly and handed me a contract. I flipped through it, reading quickly. "And who exactly is going on this mission?"

"Myself, a hobbit, and 13 dwarves."

Again, I almost fainted. "And there are no girls."

"No," replied Gandalf. "You're doing nothing here. Why not help reclaim the land of your people?"

"Should I list the reasons alphabetically or in order of importance? Besides, _my people _as you call them have spurned me and my family."

The wizard stood up. "I see. Goodbye, Miss Edolie." He nodded and disappeared out the door. Looking out the window, I saw it was dark and the crescent moon had begun its path across the night sky. While I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed, I believed it was all over. I never thought Gandalf would be burning a strange symbol into my front door. I could never imagine that the next day would be the start of the best and worst time of my life. I was unable to fathom anything other than how strange it was that me, Edolie Lander, might be wanted on an adventure.

* * *

Gandalf rode into the small town of Havenholm. Slowing his horse to a trot, he approached an inn. Downstairs, many men laughed and sang while guzzling pints of ale. In the corner sat two dwarves, both young. Gandalf walked over and sat down across from them. "I have something I need you to do before you travel to the burglar's house."

Both dwarves looked up, attentive. Gandalf continued. "There's somebody I'd like very much to join us on this mission. I need you to pick them up and bring them to the burglar's house."

The golden-haired one nodded, but the one with dark hair spoke up. "Why us?" He asked.

"Because you're princes, and some of the best fighters in the group." Here his eyes twinkled, but soon grew serious. "Listen to me, Fili and Kili. This person may be imperative to this mission. I want them delivered safely."

The dwarves nodded, stood up, and headed for the door. A sudden thought struck Kili, and he turned. "Gandalf, who is this person-"

But the wizard was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke early the next morning and began to make breakfast. But as an egg bubbled in the small cast-iron pan, I heard a knock on the door. "If that's Gandalf, I swear..." I muttered, opening the door. But it wasn't. Instead, two young male dwarves stood there. But instead of saying anything, they both stared. First at me, then at each other. They started whispering. "Yes?" I asked, slightly rudely. They looked as if they suddenly remembered themselves and bowed.

"Fili," began the one with golden hair.

"And Kili," interjected the one with darker hair, who I personally thought was the more handsome of the two. "At your service." The one called Fili spoke again.

"We've come to bring you on our adventure."

Now it was my turn to gape. "Um," I stuttered. "I...I'll be right back." I stepped inside and shut the door. Pressing my back against it, I sighed, thinking hard. I came to a sudden conclusion. Letting out a quiet whoop, I took off for my room.

* * *

When the girl had opened the door, Kili had stared. Partly in shock; Gandalf hadn't told them their 16th member would be a girl. But he also stared because of the girl herself. She was short, obviously a dwarf. But instead of being muscular, like all dwarven women, she was supple, graceful. Long, deep auburn hair hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. That, and her shockingly light blue eyes almost glowed against the backdrop of her light skin and black dress. When she shut the door and he heard her footsteps disappear into another room, he let out a low whistle. Fili glanced at his brother and smiled. "Pretty, isn't she?"

Kili nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut when the door reopened. There stood the girl, looking different but still pretty. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a black tunic over hide leggings. She clutched a bag, looking nervous and excited at the same time. She spoke. "I'm ready."

* * *

I rode between Fili and Kili's ponies. I was going on an adventure! Nobody spoke as our horses galloped across the green land of the Shire. Before long, we rode up to a hobbit hole with a small, green door. A strange blue mark was emblazoned above the centered doorknob. Fili and Kili let their horses begin eating the lawn I quickly gathered the reins of our horses and secured them to a fence post. I walked into the house with Fili and Kili, past a flustered-looking hobbit. We turned towards the dining room. I froze. Several dwarves were eating, talking, and laughing boisterously. Fili and Kili elbowed in and made themselves right at home, but I loitered in the doorway. The hobbit turned to me. "You're with them?" He asked politely, although I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Um, I think so. It's been pretty confusing." I extended my hand. "Edolie Lander."

"Lander? Oh..." He bowed his head. "I'm very sorry about your family. That's a horrible thing to witness."

"Yes, it was." I wiped a tear off my cheek. "So, is the food in there?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He looked in, where the dwarves were busily engaged in a food fight. "Let me..."

He ducked into the building and reappeared a moment later, holding a plate of food. I smiled. "Thank you." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Edolie, and that's it.**

Bilbo and I sat on a bench outside the dining room, chatting, when we heard the feast start winding down. The dwarves began straggling out of the dining room. Bilbo snatched something from one of them. "Excuse me! That is a doily, NOT a dishcloth!"

"But it's full of holes," said one of the dwarves. He wore a funny-looking hat and was leaning against the wall.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." The other dwarf started to say something, but Bilbo huffed over to Gandalf. "What are these dwarves doing here! They're ruining my home! There's mud everywhere from their dirty boots, they've pillaged the pantry, and ruined the plumbing!" Bilbo seemed like he would've ranted longer, but a dwarf came up to him holding a dish.

"Escuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but where should I put my plate?"

"Here Ori, give it to me." Fili walked over and grabbed the plate. From the dining room, there was the sound of a spoon being clinked against a glass. Gandalf ducked out of the way, and just in time, as Fili hurled the plate to Kili. Biblo's mouth dropped open, and he started to splutter.

"EXCUSE me that's my mother's china IT'S OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD!" He turned toward the dining room as the dwarves who were still seated began beating a rhythm on the table with their knives and forks, clinking them against each other. "Um, could you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ya hear that lads?" Asked the one with the hat. He smiled. "We'll blunt the knives!"

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili began singing. The others joined in.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The dwarves were expertly tossing the dishes to each other, cleaning as efficiently as if they had done this before. Come to think of it, maybe they had. It was impressive, nonetheless.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat,

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.

Pour the milk on the pantry floor...

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole!

When you're finished, if they are whole...

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

Bilbo pushed his way into the kitchen to see every single, plate, cup, and bowl piled neatly on the table by the sink. My mouth dropped open. That was impressive! I clapped quietly. Then there was, get this, ANOTHER knock on the door. Go figure. I opened the door. There stood another dwarf, actually quite tall for one of his race. He had long, black hair with streaks of white. His eyes were blueish-gray, and he wore a dark cloak over his dwarven clothing. He ignored me and pushed past. "Rude," I muttered, shutting the door and following him into the living room. He turned to Gandalf.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find." His voice held a note of displeasure. "I would never have found it if it weren't for the mark on the door."

"Excuse me," Bilbo said. "There is no mark. The door was painted only a week ago!"

"Yes, there is a mark, because I put it there," Gandalf told him. "Allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit," said Thorin, turning his full attention to Bilbo. "Have you done much fighting?"

"Um..."

"Axe or sword?"

"Pardon me?"

"Or do you prefer a bow and arrows?'

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers…"

"Just as I expected," said Thorin, turning back to look at the dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Then he turned to me. I felt the full impact of his steely gaze, and shifted uncomfortably. "And who are you?"

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to melt into a fearful puddle. "My name is Edolie Lander."

"And why are you here?"

"I..." I paused to ponder. "I don't know exactly."

Gandalf spoke up. "I brought her." Thorin looked at him.

"I told you bringing a girl along would only hinder our quest. And she's not even a dwarf. She's a half-breed."

Those words smashed into me like a load of bricks. I was done! I was not going to be despised like this! "And that makes me inferior?"

He looked back at me and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "I'm smart. And I can survive by myself. What do you think I did when my family died? And I'm brave. I'm..." I searched for a word. "Bendy. And I can adapt to any situation, and I can cook, and climb trees, and fight." The last one was a slight exaggeration. "So it doesn't matter if I'm only half dwarf. Maybe that's to my advantage, yeah? Maybe I can see both sides to a story. Or maybe I can make things with my hands and not be so short! I'm taller than you, anyway! So whatever you say, I'm coming." We stood inches apart. He looked me up and down. He was clearly unhappy with what he saw. He sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

**Alright everybody! Hope this chapter was long enough for ya! Please review if you liked it. I love hearing from you all! Sorry I didn't write last week. My next chapter should be up exactly one week from today.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If I owned the Hobbit I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

The dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo, and I had all moved into the dining room and were sitting around the table, except for me and Bilbo, who stood nearby.

"What of the meeting in Erid Luin?" Asked the one called Dwalin. Or was it Balin? All these rhyming names would be practically impossible to memorize. "Did they all come?"

Thorin—he was one of the easiest to remember, as none of the dwarves had a similar sounding name—nodded. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin looked suddenly much older. "They are not with us. They say this is our quest."

Bilbo suddenly looked more alert. "You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf interrupted. "Bilbo, let us have a little more light." Bilbo looked startled, but disappeared and came back a moment later, holding a lantern. Gandalf spread a map out on the table. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

I looked down at the map, reading the writing carefully inscribed on it, labeling the names of important locations. "The Lonely Mountain," I breathed.

Gloin spoke up. "Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!"

Oin added his two bits. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Um..." Bilbo looked a little scared. "What beast?"

Bofur spoke up. "Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," said Bilbo.

Ori—Nori? Dori?—stood up suddenly. "I'm not afraid! I'll give 'im a taste of the dwarvish iron, right up his jacksy!" Everyone laughed and cheered, except for Dori, who grabbed the hem of his brother's tunic and pulled him back down.

Balin's voice broke through the merriment. "This task would be hard enough with an army behind us. As it is, we number only 13 dwarves—" Here, he looked at me hard, assessing if I was more dwarf or human. I felt my cheeks grow hot, and looked down to avoid his gaze. "—and not thirteen of the best or brightest."

The dwarves started to argue, but Fili slammed his fist on the table and stood. "We may be few in number, but we're all fighters! To the last dwarf!"

"And you're forgetting we have a _wizard _in our company!" Added Kili. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Gandalf looked around a little sheepishly. "Oh, well, I wouldn't say—"

"How many then?" Asked Dori. Gandalf turned, startled. "What?"

"I said, how many dragons have you killed?"

"Well..."

The dwarves began to clamor loudly. I put my hands over my ears. Thorin stood.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. "If we have read this signs, others may have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes begin to look towards the mountain, weighing the risk. Perhaps the wealth of our people lies unprotected. Do we sit back and watch? Or do we seize this chance to TAKE BACK EREBOR?"

The dwarves roared with approval, but again Balin proved to be the voice of reason. "You forget, the Front Gate is sealed." Thorin sat back down. "There is no way into the mountain."

Gandalf spoke. "That is not entirely true." Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out an ancient, wrought-iron key. Recognizing it, Thorin looked up at him.

"How did you come by this?"

"It was given to me by your father Thrain for safekeeping. It is now yours." He handed the key over to Thorin, who reverently took it.

"If there is a key," reasoned Fili, "there must be a door."

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a passage hidden in the Lower Halls."

The light of recognition suddenly lit up Kili's face. He touched his brother's sleeve. "There's another way in!" I chuckled quietly to myself.

"We have to find it first," said Gandalf. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies in this map, but I do not have the skill to find it. This task will require courage and no small amount of stealth."

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Yes," Bilbo mused. "An expert one, I imagine."

Oin turned to Bilbo. "Are you?"

Bilbo looked at him. "What?"

"He said he's an expert," Oin told the dwarves.

"Who, me?" Asked Bilbo, suddenly realizing the significance of this. "No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins," said Balin reluctantly. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye," his brother added. "The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

The dwarves began to talk amongst themselves again. Gandalf rose out of his chair, and a dark shadow spread through the room, smothering me like a thick blanket. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He seemed to calm down, and the choking black evaporated. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf—" Here, he looked at Bilbo, "—the scent of hobbit is unknown to him. There's a lot more to Master Bilbo than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He turned to me. "And while you may spurn Miss Edolie, she is a valuable asset to our company. Her femininity gives her advantages we do not possess, and her heritage gives her a unique character."

Thorin sighed. "Very well. Give them the contract."

Balin handed us both folded pieces of paper. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, renumeration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo unfolded the paper and stared at the long sheet. "Ohhh..."

I began to read, but I heard a quiet exchange between Thorin and Gandalf.

"I cannot guarantee their safety," Thorin told Gandalf.

"Understood."

"And I will not be responsible for their fate."

Gandalf let out a sigh. "Agreed."

* * *

**Hey peeps! Long enough for ya? Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Here's another chapter in this story. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Bilbo and I began browsing the contract. Bilbo mumbled to himself, but stopped suddenly. "What's this? Laceration?" He squinted at it. "Evisceration?" Noticing a folded flap of paper taped onto the contract, he unfolded it. His eyes bulged. "INCINERATION?"

Bofur spoke up. "Think furnace, with wings."

Bilbo clutched his chest. "You all right, laddie?" Asked Balin.

"Yes, I just feel a bit faint," Bilbo replied.

"Oh, the dragon'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. Just a flash of light, searing pain, and poof! You're nothin' more than a pile of ash." Bofur didn't seem to realize the signifigance of his words.

I covered my mouth. Bilbo started to pant. After a moment he stood up and turned towards the dwarves. "Nope." He fainted.

Gandalf shook his head. "Oh, _very_ helpful, Bofur."

* * *

Later, Gandalf and I were sitting with Bilbo in his small but comfortable parlor. "I'll be alright," said Bilbo, staring into his cup of hot tea. "Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

Gandalf shook his head. "You have been sitting quietly for far too long! When did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always staying out late and would come back home trailing mud and fireflies." I grinned as Gandalf chuckled. Looking at this tidy hobbit, it was hard to imagine such a version of him ever existed. Bilbo allowed a wan smile to tug the corners of his mouth. "The world is not out there in your books and maps, Bilbo. It's out there." He pointed out the window to the land of the Shire and beyond, glistening in the moonlight.

"I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins-" Bilbo lifted a finger to emphasize his point, "-of Bag End."

_How lucky, _I thought. _I am an orphaned, half-breed Lander of nowhere._

* * *

_How lucky. I am an orphaned, half-breed Lander of nowhere._

Gandalf had heard that thought resonating through Edolie's mind. After Bilbo went to bed, he found the girl sitting on a bench, looking into the sitting room where the dwarves were congregated, deep in thought.

The dwarves were humming a deep, quiet tune. Then Thorin began to sing in his rich, baritone voice.

_Far over t__he Misty Mountains cold..._

_To dungeons deep,_

_And caverns old._

_We must awayyyy..._

_Ere break of dayyyy..._

_To claim our long forgotten gold._

The others joined in, and the song swelled to the rafters and beyond.

_The pines were roaring,_

_Onnnnn the height._

_The winds were moaning,_

_Innnnn the night._

_The fire was red,_

_It flaming spread._

_The trees like torches,_

_Blazed with light._

Gandalf looked at Edolie, who seemed lost. Tears pooled in her eyes, and one ran down her face, tracing a light trail. "Miss Lander?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned, startled.

"Oh. Gandalf." She shoved a hand across her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said hastily. Gandalf looked at her keenly. She sniffled. "I'm lost, Gandalf. My family was the only safety I had. They protected me from the world. I didn't realize so many people would hate me for who I was." She wrapped her arms around her knees and absentmindedly rocked gently back and forth.

Gandalf gently touched her arm. "Edolie, if you only find fulfillment from what others say, then you'll never be happy."

"But..." Another tear dripped down her face. "I hate it! They ignore me, which is almost as bad as if they teased me." The tears flowed faster and faster down her face. "Excuse me," she hiccuped, walking away.

* * *

The next morning, I woke early, before most of the dwarves. I walked into the kitchen, only to stop in the doorway to see Thorin leaning against the far wall and smoking his pipe. Our eyes met. His were cold, with no signs of the respect he regarded Gandalf, and even the other dwarves with. I looked away and walked quietly over to a coffeepot, hoping that if I was quiet enough he would ignore me.

I could feel emotion radiating off him. Indignation? Anger? Contempt? I sensed it was the last one. I poured myself a hot cup of coffee, warming my shaking hands on the steaming porcelain cup.

"I will not tolerate complaints, understand?" The words were cold and sudden. I turned. Thorin was stone-faced. "You're a member of the Company now. You can't hide at the first sign of trouble."

"I'm not like that—"

"You will have to do without many things on this journey." He walked towards me. Even though he was just under 5' and I was 5'2", he dominated me. He was a strong, full-grown dwarf, and I was a thin noodle of a girl. I felt hot tears sting the back of my eyes. _Ugh! I hate crying! _I maintained my calm demeanor.

"I understand. I'm prepared."

"Good."

* * *

As we rode out on our ponies, minus Bilbo Baggins, I let the events of the past few days sink in. Oh goodness. What on Middle-earth was I thinking? I squeezed my eyes shut. What would my parents say? Mum would have her whole house burned to the ground before she would agree to let me on such a quest with such company. And Dad always did what Mum wanted. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a voice. "What do you bet?"

"Huh?" I looked at the dwarf speaking to me. The first one. Dwalin? I think so. "Bet what? What bet?"

"Do you think Mr. Boggins is going to show up?" Kili put in.

"Oh. Um..." I thought for a moment. "Yeess-wait, no-yes. Without a doubt. Yes, yes, yes."

"So you wanna bet?"

"Um..." Mother popped into my head for a moment. _You'll lose all your money if you bet__!_ "Sure." I was enjoying my freedom. A couple coins couldn't hurt that much. We rode for a few more minutes, when from behind us we heard, "Wait!" Bilbo came running up, waving the contract. "I signed it!"

Balin inspected it for a moment. "Everything appears to be in order." There was applause from almost all the dwarves. Thorin looked unamused. "Give him a pony."

Bilbo blanched. "Oh, that won't be necessary, I can walk, I once made it as far as Frogmorton-ahh!" Fili and Kili grabbed his shoulders and hoisted him onto a pony. Dwarves began tossing coin pouches at each other. I grinned as Dwalin grumbled and tossed me my fair share.

* * *

We rode for a while, until we reached an abandoned, burnt-down farmhouse. Thorin stopped the company. "We make camp here."

Everybody dismounted. I tapped Gandalf on the sleeve. "I don't like it here."

Gandalf surveyed the scene for a moment. "Neither do I." He turned to Thorin. "I think it may be wiser to make for the Hidden Valley."

"I will not go near that place," Thorin replied.

"The elves could help us! Give us food and advice!"

"I do not need their advice."

Gandalf shook his head. "We have a map we cannot read; Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon came from Erebor, and no help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria and the elves do nothing." He spat out the words hatefully.

"It was not Lord Elrond who abandoned you at Erebor. That blame falls on King Thranduil. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

Thorin looked at the wizard coldly. "I did not know they were yours to keep."

Gandalf scowled and stomped off. "Gandalf?" I called. "Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one here who has any sense!"

I tilted my head to the side. "And who's that?" He didn't look like he was going to consult anybody in the company.

"Myself, Miss Lander!"

* * *

Later, Kili and I were watching the ponies. "Um, I'll be right back," I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Um..." I blushed. I had drank a lot of water earlier to keep hydrated.

"Oh. OK." I disappeared into the forest, and when I came back, Bilbo was standing next to Kili.

"We've encountered a slight problem," Kili was saying. "We had 16 ponies. Now we have 14."

Both mine and Bilbo's jaws dropped open.

* * *

I quickly counted the ponies. "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well that's not good," Bilbo said. "Not good at all. Should we go tell Thorin?"

"No, that's not necessary. We thought that as our official burglar, you could do something." Kili looked at Bilbo meaningfully.

"We?" I asked, giving Kili a look.

Bilbo glanced around at the uprooted trees lying around. "Well, something big uprooted these trees. Something very big...and possibly very dangerous."

I wasn't really following the conversation. I looked into the woods. "What's that?"

Kili looked off at what I was staring at. He grabbed our wrists and dragged us behind a huge log. Harsh laughter erupted from the forest. "Trolls."

* * *

**I gave you guys another long chapter! Hope you enjoy! I know I'm really going on the script, but that will change.**


	8. Chapter 8

**J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson own The Hobbit. I only own the computer I'm writing this fic with and Edolie.**

* * *

As Kili, Bilbo, and I snuck closer to the fire, I heard thundering footsteps. Grabbing Bilbo and dragging him behind a huge, uprooted tree stump, we held our breaths as a huge troll lumbered past, holding two of our ponies under his arms. He was huge, over ten feet tall. The poor ponies whinnied and neighed fearfully as he dragged them through the trees.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered frantically. "I think they're going to eat them; we have to do something!"

Kili looked at Bilbo meaningfully. "Yes! You should!"

"What? Me! No, no, no, no-"

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid," Kili interrupted. "You're so small, they'll never notice you!"

"That's crazy!" I hissed. "He can't go in there by himself!"

"It'll be perfectly safe," Kili replied. "We'll be right behind him." Kili grabbed the soup bowls out of Bilbo's hand, passed one to me, and nudged Bilbo forward. "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Kili grabbed my arm, and we disappeared back to our station, leaving Bilbo to face the trolls alone.

* * *

"This is murder!" I angrily slammed my bowl onto a flat tree stump so hard that the soup sloshed out, burning my hand. I quickly sucked the hot liquid off.

"He'll be just fine," said Kili, sitting down on the ground and slurping his soup.

"No he won't! We left him _by himself_, no weapons, no inkling of what to do. And this is not some petty threat we're dealing with. These are full-grown cave trolls! They'll turn him into a pie before you can say 'Smaug the Terrible!'"

Kili made no pretense of listening as he wiped his mouth and set down his empty bowl. "He'll be fine," he reiterated. He turned to camp. "Hey, Fee!"

This dwarf was frustrating me. I angrily harrumphed and grabbed the nearest hefty stick I could find. I set out to see how Bilbo was faring.

He wasn't doing well. I arrived just in time to see one of the trolls grab him and blow his nose good and hard on the poor little hobbit. Bilbo froze. The troll looked down at him. "Blimey! Look what's come out of me 'ooter!" The huge creature was panicking as the other two gathered around him. "It's got arms and legs and everyfing!"

By now, Bilbo had gotten over the initial shock and was beginning to move. "What is it?" Asked another one of the trolls.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll tossed Bilbo to the ground. Bilbo got up and started to run, but the one that seemed like the boss stopped him, pointing a knife at him.

"Wha' are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar-uh, hobbit!" Bilbo replied frantically.

"A burglarobbit?" Asked the one who had caught Bilbo. I could see he wasn't as muscular as the others, and his eyes looked two different ways.

"Can we cook him?" Asked the head troll.

"We can try!" The smaller one lunged for Bilbo, who ducked and began to run. The cook troll whacked him with his ladle.

I ran in, brandishing my stick-staff. I swung as hard as I could, knocking the spoon out of the cook's hand. He growled and reached for me. I whacked his hand. Feeling one of the trolls grab me by the collar of my tunic, I twirled, hitting him as hard as I could on his wrist. He let go, howling, and I ran forward, beating his legs without mercy. On one swing, I hit so hard my branch snapped in two. I stared in dismay at the pieces. Then one of the trolls grabbed me around my waist and lifted me to eye level. I saw one of the others had Bilbo upside down.

"Are you a burglarobbit too?" Asked my captor. I didn't answer, choosing a death glare instead.

"Are there any more of you around here?" Questioned the cook.

"No!" Bilbo and I chorused.

"They're lying!" Said the smaller troll. "Hold their toes over the fire. Make 'em squeal!"

* * *

Kili laughed as his brother cracked a joke. He wondered why Edolie wasn't laughing. Was she still upset about Bilbo? Couldn't she get over it? He looked away from his brother to see that she was gone! He cursed.

"What?" Asked Fili. He took a quick look around and instantly comprehended the situation.

"She ran off!" Raged Kili. Fili gave him a look.

"Well, what did you expect? Girls are the same, whether they're elf, dwarf, anything really. If you don't do what they want, they do it themselves."

"But now I have to save her!" Groaned Kili.

Fili shrugged. "Yep. I'll head to camp and alert the others."

Kili checked that his sword was in place before sneaking up to the troll hideout. He made there just in time to hear one of the creatures threaten Edolie and Bilbo. Kili leapt out of his hiding place, slashing one of the trolls on the back of their calf. It squealed, pulling its leg into the air and hopping one on foot. Kili aimed another slice at its toes. He backed quickly out of reach of the trolls, twirling his sword. "Drop them!" He yelled.

"You what?" Asked the troll who was holding Bilbo upside down, sneering.

"I said," Kili repeated, twirling his sword. "Drop them." He was enjoying himself! His first real battle! Taking on three trolls to save a girl and a hobbit by himself was surely something his mother would enjoy hearing about and that his Uncle Thorin would commend him for.

The main troll growled, hurling Bilbo at him. The second one followed suit, throwing Edolie into the woods.

* * *

I screamed as the troll flung me as hard as he could. I landed on the ground _hard_, but thankfully missing the trees. When I landed, though, my arm was twisted under me, and there was a sickening crack. I winced.

Didn't that stupid dwarf have any backup?

As quickly as a dragon can sniff out gold, the whole company charged into the troll camp, yelling. OK, so he did one sensible thing. Even fools aren't as foolish sometimes! I stood to my feet and looked around for a weapon, but something was wrong. My forearm throbbed, and my whole arm was twisted at an obviously wrong angle. I saw a swollen area on my arm. Gently pressing down on it, I winced. I was pretty sure my arm was broken, and I wasn't going to do the company much good. I saw Bilbo grab one of the troll's weapons, a long knife, and rush over to the pony pen, where the horses were frantically rearing. He quickly cut through the ropes of the makeshift corral, and the ponies galloped off, happy to be free. One of the trolls noticed him, sadly. Two of them grabbed him and held him in the air, one of his limbs in each of their hands. Kili rushed forward. "Bilbo!" Thorin put a hand out to stop him.

"Lay down yer arms...or we'll wip his off!" Commanded the head troll. The company stared at poor, panicking Bilbo, then Thorin angrily threw down his blade. The rest of the company followed suit. The trolls had them now.

And there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please check out my Star Wars fanfic The Brother, and also take a look at Shisebi: Star Wars to Earth. I'm currently rewriting it, so ignore the horribleness. Only the Prologue and first chapter have been updated. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! New chapter, hope you enjoy! As always, please review. Thanks so much!**

**Also, I own nothing. Tolkien and Peter Jackson own the rights to The Hobbit.**

* * *

I watched from the shelter of the trees as the trolls stuffed most of the company into bags and began to grill the rest, slowly turning them on a spit over the fire. My mind raced to think of a plan that would work despite my broken arm, without causing further injury to either the rest of the company or myself. So far, I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't sneak into the camp and untie the dwarves in the sack, because a troll was guarding them. I couldn't fight, I couldn't flee, and there was no help nearby.

"Don't bother cookin' 'em," said the small one eagerly. "Let's jus' sit on 'em and squash 'em inta jelly!"

"They should be sautéed and grilled, with a spwinkle of sage," growled the cook in a tone that meant _I'm the expert here._

"Well that does sound quite nice," admitted the first troll.

"Never mind the seasoning," put in the third one. "We haven't got all night! I don' fancy bein' turned into stone."

_Cave trolls turn into stone at the first touch of daylight!_

I saw Bilbo's eyes light up in realization. As I looked over to the east, I saw the gray light of dawn just beginning to break through the shroud of night. I began to sneak along the woodline towards the sunlight, my mind racing with ways to reflect it onto the trolls. Bilbo, although tied up, managed to jump to his feet. "Wait! You are making a...a huge mistake!" All the trolls turned to him.

_Stalling for time. _

I could've kissed him if I wasn't trying to figure out my plan. I made a mental note to thank him if we ever got out of this. He continued. "I-I mean with the seasoning."

"Wha' about the seasoning?" Asked the cook.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo wrinkled his nose and leaned closer. "You'll need something a lot stronger than sage if you want to plate this lot up."

The dwarves yelled loudly in protest.

"What would you know about cooking dwarf?" Questioned one of the trolls suspiciously.

"Shut up and let the flurgaburburrobit talk," demanded the cook.

"Yes, well, the secret to cooking dwarf is to..."

"Yes? Come on!" Begged the cook troll eagerly.

"You...um..."

"Out with it!"

I saw Bilbo's eyes light on me. I used my unbroken arm to make shaving motions above my other one.

"...is to skin them first!"

_Mahal! What have I done?_

The dwarves began to shriek louder. "Tom," ordered the cook, wiggling his fingers. "Get me filletin' knife."

"What a load of wubbish!" Roared one of the trolls. "I've eaten plenny wif their skins on. I say scoff 'em, boots and all."

I heard something moving in the woods behind me. I turned to see Gandalf, sneaking up on a huge stone that blocked the sunlight, which was now glowing all shades of golden.

"Wait! You don't want to do that!" Bilbo cried frantically. One of the trolls, who had grabbed Bombur and was about to cram him into his maw, turned to Bilbo.

"And why not?"

"Because...they're infested! They have worms in their...tubes." Bilbo made a face. "They're infected, the whole lot. I wouldn't risk it."

The dwarves began to holler at Bilbo. "We don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!" Bilbo closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose. A kick from Thorin quickly shocked the dwarves back into their senses, and they quickly began to sing a different song.

"I have big parasites!"

"Mine are as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got HUGE parasites!"

"So what do you recommend we do then?" Asked the cook, finally catching on. "Let them go?"

"Well..."

The troll lunged for Bilbo, but a voice stopped us. It was Gandalf, but as big and grand as The Lonely Mountain. He stood on top of the rock, his staff poised in the air. "DAWN TAKE YOU ALL!"

The trolls looked at each other confused. "Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

With a swift, sudden movement, Gandalf brought down his staff on the rock, which split right in half. In half an instant, the trolls were replaced with stone statues.

* * *

We quickly freed the company. I had snuck back, hoping not to be noticed. Maybe everybody would think I had been there all along. I just hoped they wouldn't think I'd abandoned them.

"Where did you go?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead," Gandalf replied.

"And what brought you back?"

A wry smile twisted Gandalf's lips. "Looking behind. Nasty business, still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar. Or your girl."

* * *

After reasoning that these trolls could not move in daylight, we found their cave. Inside, all kinds of items were spread around, ripe for the taking. Several of the dwarves were making what they called 'a long-term deposit,' burying a chest of the coins. I was picking through to find weapons. I saw Thorin pull a sword out from a bunch of junk, thick with cobwebs. The sheath was dirty, but when he pulled the sword out, it shone like pure moonlight.

"This was not made by any troll," he observed.

"Nor by any smith among men," Gandalf added. He took a closer look. "This was forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age."

A look of disgust crossed Thorin's place, and he resheathed the sword and began to put it back. Gandalf fixed him with a withering glare. "You could not ask for a finer blade!"

Thorin pulled the sword back out reluctantly. Going back to my quest, I unearthed several swords, but none of them seemed right. As I dug through the cave, however, something caught my eye.

Not a bow.

Not a lance.

Not an axe.

A staff.

It was carved out of rings of light and dark oak wood. A silver grip set in the center was embedded with ancient elvish markings. A strip of leather provided a way to secure it across my back when not in use. Slinging it across my shoulders, I marveled at how light it was. I was almost finished. Another quick search turned up a belt of elvish throwing knives. Strapping it across my waist, I grinned.

* * *

We trekked out of the cave. As I gently maneuvered my belt around my waist to get it to sit in the most comfortable position, I heard a rustling in the woods. It came closer and closer. "Stay together!" Gandalf called. "Arm yourselves!"

We quickly bunched together. I pulled out my quarterstaff. Noticing the dwarves giving the simple stave questioning looks, I felt myself blush. There was a _snap_, and a rabbit-drawn sleigh erupted from the woods. I kid you not! I could not make this stuff up!

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Shrieked the figure on the sled. They skidded to a stop in front of Gandalf. We all gave him questioning looks.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed. "It's Radagast the Brown!"

I vaguely remembered some wizard Gandalf had been talking about with that name. I returned my quarterstaff to its resting position.

* * *

Gandalf and Radagast had retreated several paces to converse, while the rest of the company took the time to rest. "So, what is that?" Bofur asked, pointing to my staff.

"A quarterstaff," I mumbled.

"What's that going to do in a battle?" Questioned Dwalin. He definitely didn't pull any punches.

"It's not the only thing I have," I said defensively. I pulled out one of the knives. "I have these, too."

I could practically hear Thorin and Dwalin rolling their eyes simultaneously. "Do you even know how to use those?" Fili asked dubiously.

"Well, no, not exactly-"

"Well then why did you get them?" Asked Nori. Bifur signaled wildly, most likely emphasizing Nori's point.

"Because I like them!" I insisted loudly. At that, we all fell silent. But a moment later, the sounds of wolves howling rang out.

"Wolves?" Asked Bilbo nervously. "Was that a wolf?"

"Wolf?" Fili looked around. "No, that was not a wolf,"

Suddenly, a warg sprang from behind a nearby rock. It landed in the middle of the company, but before it could do much more than snarl, Thorin quickly buried his sword deep in the creature's muscular neck. "Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind."


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to another chapter! I own absolutely nothing, so yeah. Please enjoy, and review. Also, I'm going to try to work on finishing my current fanfics, and there are 6 of them (yikes!) so I'll be posting new chapters on three every other week. So please, come back the week after next, and check out my other stories!**

* * *

Orc pack!

Those two words could strike fear in the hearts of even the most seasoned warriors. Gandalf whirled on Thorin. "Who did you tell of your quest outside your kin?"

"No one." Thorin's voice was calm, but I could sense how tense he was.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one! I swear it. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted!" Duh. As if the orc pack coming closer and closer wasn't enough proof of that.

"We have to get out of here," said Dwalin.

"We can't!" Ori appeared over a nearby crest of a hill. "We have no ponies, they bolted!"

"I'll draw them off," volunteered Radagast.

"No, you can't!" Gandalf protested fiercely. "These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!"

Radagast gestured to his sleigh. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" A look, a mixture of determination and a sly smile, crossed his face. "I'd like to see them try."

* * *

And that's how we ended up running across the plain, while the orc pack chased after a rabbit-drawn sleigh with an extremely eccentric wizard riding on it. "Come and get me!" Radagast hollered.

We all shot across the plain, weapons drawn. Thorin and Gandalf led us through the rocks, weaving in out among them. We stopped behind one, but Ori kept running. "Ori, no!" Called Thorin, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him back. After the pack raced past, we continued. to run forward. Taking a moment to survey the landscape, I noticed one of the orcs stop and pull away from the group, sniffing the air. I was about to warn Thorin, but he was a step ahead of me. He directed the company behind a rocky crag. All was silent, then we heard the snuffling of a warg and the low guttural growl of an orc.

I slowed my ragged breathing, and watched as Thorin nodded to Kili. The young dwarf slowly nocked an arrow to his bow, waiting. In a blink, he sprung out from the rock, aiming a shot at the warg. The projectile struck the beast in its shoulder, and it tumbled down the slope, both it and its orc rider howling.

We quickly attacked the creatures with a will, finishing them off. We weren't exactly the quietest about it, though. The orc and warg had both let out roars that lifted the hair on my arms. We heard the shouts of the rest of the orc pack. No!

We fled. I shrieked as one of the orcs, the captain, appeared in front of us. It leered, and signaled. We were quickly surrounded by a number of orcs. "Shoot them, Kili! Shoot them down!" Shouted Thorin.

My knives! I pulled them out and felt them. The handle was comfortable, and the triangular blade looked easy enough to throw. I took a deep breath and hurled it at one of the orcs. It struck it square in its unexposed chest, and it choked out a small cry before falling from the warg. Kili was unloading arrows as fast as he could, but he wasn't doing too good.

Neither was I. Seeing black blood staining the thrown blade that was still buried in the orc's chest, I felt my throat begin to close in on itself. No. Oh Mahal! I killed something! Mahal! I put a hand over my mouth and let my other one fall away from the knife belt.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili cried.

"Has he abandoned us?" Asked Dwalin.

The orc captain rode closer, giving us a death glare. I felt my heartbeat speed up. The thought of that horrid creature getting too close to the company made me sick. His sunken eyes glittered with something that scared the daylights out of me. Just as the creature was near enough that I could see the scars tracing down his face, I heard a familiar voice.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf!

"Go, go!" Commanded Thorin, urging the dwarves toward a hole in the ground, out of which popped Gandalf's head. I saw Kili still shooting arrows at the orcs.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him. "Go!" I grabbed the back of his shirt, turned, and pushed him, propelling him towards the cave. I turned, and stepped back to see the orc captain mere feet away from me. His warg snarled, and he matched his beast's expression, although something much more malicious shone in his eyes. I pulled out one of my knives, balancing it in my hand. I drew my arm back to hurl it, but something grabbed it. I had forgotten the other orcs! One had come from the back and grabbed my arm. He pulled me up, kicking and screaming, onto his warg. I heard him salivating from behind me as he grabbed me in a vise-like grip. He laughed, a grating, horrid sound.

Until it turned into a gurgle, his grip loosened, and he slid off the warg, pulling me down with him.

* * *

Gandalf quickly counted the dwarves that slid one by one into the cave. Edolie was missing! "Has anybody seen Edolie?" He asked.

Kili, who was the last to fall into the hole, spoke up, panting. "She pushed me here, but I thought she was following." At that moment, she stumbled, falling into the hole. Right behind, a dead orc tumbled in, a small dart protruding from his neck. Thorin grabbed it and pulled it out, surveying it.

"Elves," he assessed. The other dwarves were crowding around Edolie.

"What were you doing there?"

"What happened?"

"What in the WORLD were you thinking?"

She pushed back a strand of hair, panting amidst her breathy laughs. But before she could answer, Dwalin returned from a quick foray to the back of the cave. "There's a pass here, but I cannot see where it leads. What do we do?"

"Follow it, of course!" Cried Bofur. The other dwarves scrambled to follow suit. Only Edolie and Bilbo remained to hear Gandalf's opinion.

"I think that would be wise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy, and review! Also, there's a Lion King reference in here, see if you can spot it! EDIT: There's a poll on my profile, please check it out! Thanks!**

* * *

We squeezed through the narrow, winding pass. Sunlight lanced in from a hairline crack at the top of the cave. I could hear the dwarves grunting from around me as they struggled to force themselves past the boulders obscuring the way. After a few moments, Dwalin, who was ahead of me, called out. "There's light ahead!"

We finally emerged from the pass to the wonderful sight of a beautiful glade. Nestled in the heart of it was the elven fortress that went by several names. Imraldis it was called in the Elven-tongue, but it was more commonly known as Rivendell.

"Look how beautiful," I murmured. Warm breezes swept in from the west, blowing a whirl of green-gold leaves past. Thorin did not appreciate the wonder of the place, however.

"This was your plan all along," He accused Gandalf. "To seek refuge with our enemy!"

Gandalf gave Thorin a cold glare. "You have no enemies here, except the ill-will which you bring yourself."

Thorin tried another tack. "You think the elves will give this quest their blessing?" He shook his head. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," replied Gandalf evenly. "But we have questions that need to be answered. Lord Elrond can help us." He looked out at Rivendell, then spoke again. "This must be handled with tact, respect, and no small degree of charm. Which is why-" he aimed another pointed look at Thorin, "-you will leave the talking to me."

* * *

We climbed down a series of winding stairs to reach the bridge that spanned a gulley which speperated Rivendell from the rest of the world. We were greeted by a young (he seemed young anyway. You can never tell with elves), dark-haired elf. He turned to Gandalf and smiled warmly. "Mithrandir!"

"Lindir!" Called Gandalf cheerily. Behind him, the rest of the company grumbled quietly. The elf Lindir said something in elvish. "I must speak to Lord Elrond," insisted Gandalf.

"I'm sorry," replied Lindir apologetically. "Lord Elrond is not here."

"Well, where is he?" As if on cue, the sound of horns sang out from the forest. A party of elves on horseback appeared on the horizon, quickly drawing near. They made a fine sight, armor glinting in the sunlight and banners flung high in the breeze. Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul, which I instantly recognized as the call to arms. As we circled together, I gingerly maneuvered around my injured arm to rest a hand on the hilt of one of my throwing knives. But as I touched the cold steel of the handle, memories flooded me, unbidden. I recalled all too vividly the slaying of the orc on the plains of Eriador. My mind seemed to linger on the corpse lying on the ground, blood leaking out of the wound on its chest and staining the blade of my knife. Suddenly queasy, I let my hand fall away from the knife.

The elves were quickly upon us, circling us. One of them separated himself from the party and rode towards Gandalf, who stood apart from us. With an impossible-to-read look on his face, he greeted our wizard. "Gandalf."

Gandalf bowed gracefully. "Lord Elrond!" He transitioned into elvish, the two going back and forth about some unknown subject. Lord Elrond slid off his horse and hugged Gandalf. After a moment, the two parted and the elf lord began to tend to his armor. He cast a look at the Company as he spoke.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something must have drawn them near."

"Ahem." Gandalf cleared his throat. "That, err, may have been us."

Thorin seemed to tire of this chatter, for he stepped forward. It took all my restraint to not laugh at this dwarf next to Lord Elrond, who stood over six feet tall. Lord Elrond looked at Thorin, recognition dawning. "Welcome, Thorin son of Thrain."

"I don't believe we have met," replied Thorin coldly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew him when he was King-under-the-mountain." Was that sadness?

"Indeed, yet he made no mention of you." I flinched at this insult, but Lord Elrond was still serene. He spoke in elvish instead, delivering a command to his elves.

"What's he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Demanded Gloin.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you _food._"

The dwarves exchanged a few grumbles, before Gloin spoke up. "Well, in that case, lead on."

The dwarves followed, but I stopped at a tap on my shoulder. A young female elf stood behind me. "Not you." She gestured to my arm. "You need to get that looked at."

I sighed as I looked at the dwarves' retreating forms, no doubt headed to a feast of fantastic proportions. "Alright," I grumbled.

* * *

"Owch!"

"Hold still!"

"Eek!"

My arm felt like a thousand hot needles were being jabbed into it as the young elf inspected it. "I thought elves were supposed to be gentle and kind," I grumbled, then yelped as there was an unusually painful poke.

She rubbed a emerald-green salve on my arm, then quickly wrapped it in a linen sling. "There," she said. "Your arm is broken, and will take a few weeks to heal." She handed me a crystal dropper filled with the green healing salve. "If you use a drop of this each day, it should last you a good long while. Now go join your friends." She directed me to an outdoor pavilion where the dwarves all sat, but instead of feasting eagerly, they were all poking at the vegetables on their plates. The elf girl pressed her lips together, probably to keep from laughing at the looks of chagrin on their faces. She patted my shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

I almost laughed at the company. "Where's the meat?" Asked Dwalin.

Oin looked at a piece of cabbage he had speared with his knife. "Have they got any chips?"

Gandalf and Lord Elrond talked quietly in the background as I ate. The salads were refreshing after pack rations of stew, potatoes, and hard biscuits. And there wasn't only salad. The dwarves raised a clamper as several elves brought out flan and scones covered with cream and jam.

Lord Elrond was holding Thorin's sword. He examined it in reverent awe. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. It was forged by my ancestors, the High Elves in Gondolin." He handed it back to Thorin. "May it serve you well." He then turned his attention to Gandalf's sword, sliding it several inches out of its sheath. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer. These swords were made for the goblin wars in the first age."

I saw Bilbo slide his dirk out of its sheath, contemplating it, but with a shake of his head, Balin said a few words that I couldn't hear, and Bilbo returned his weapon to its sheath.

"How did you come by these?" I heard Lord Elrond ask Gandalf.

"We found them in a troll hoard, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs on the Great East Road."

Lord Elrond considered the company. "And what in the world were you doing on the Great East Road?"

Silence. Thorin looked perturbed. "Excuse me," he said abruptly, rising from his chair and stalking out of the chamber.

* * *

It was a beautiful day, although I guessed it was always a beautiful day in Rivendell. I had taken the opportunity of wnadering alone through the beautiful elven world. Walking through the gardens, I sat down under a willow tree by a small pond and closed my eyes, letting the long leaves trail across my face and listening to the birds sing and the world breathe.

I didn't know he was there until he was _right there._ When I felt the silk of his long robe brush my bare arm, my eyes startled open and I saw Lord Elrond sitting next to me. "Not with your friends?" He asked.

A pang stabbed through my heart. "No," I replied, trying to make the situation feel less hurtful than it actually was to me. Shrugging, I added, "I don't think they like me very much. They won't miss me." I have no idea why I told him that, but there was the same _something _about him that was about Gandalf. I knew I could trust him.

"Indeed?" He leaned back, contemplating. "They despise you because you're a half-breed."

It wasn't a question. "Guess so."

"Yet some of the most powerful people in history were despised. It was an elf and human half-breed that ended the reign of the evil King Tendri of the North long ago."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Do you believe it?"

I smirked. "I heard it's not smart to come to elves because they pile questions upon questions." Lord Elrond looked down at me, a wise smile on his face. A lump formed in my throat, as I imagined Father right there. They had the same smile, the same warm air. I had the urge to hug the elf lord and cry my heart out. But I didn't.

Lord Elrond stood up and began to walk away. But he stopped, and turned back to look at me one last time. "Remember who you are."

* * *

**RoyalBlueRoses: I'm definitely doing my best to add some side adventures. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Please review! It makes me happy when you do, although I won't be able to reply through PM because I have disabled it. Thanks again!**

* * *

After my talk with Lord Elrond, I had felt strange waiting in the garden. Almost like I was hot and itchy at the same time, waiting for something that wouldn't come. But what was I waiting for? Acceptance? Friendship? Was I waiting for the ghosts of my dead parents and baby sister to come and guide me, comfort me? The thoughts made me feel like there was an army of ants marching across my skin. I stood up and began walking away with quick strides, eager to leave the garden-and my unanswerable questions-behind.

* * *

Without knowing it, my feet had led me into the elven fortress, and up a series of tucked-away staircases and half-forgotten hallways, until I was in a long, wide, breezy hall. I stopped when I saw two people standing, not 20 feet away, discussing in low tones. I backed away, but one of them looked up. "Ah!" She said, taking a step towards me. Her long white dress billowed in the slight breeze from the many open archways in the hall. "Don't be afraid."

I hadn't thought I was afraid, but as soon as she said those words, I realized my heart was racing. I cast a swift glance at the man behind her. He was frowning. I dropped a quick curtsy, trying to remember all the rules my mother had taught me. "My lady." I inclined my head towards the grumpy-guss behind her. "My lord."

"You must be Edolie," said the elf woman.

I looked at her, startled. "But...how did you..."

"Gandalf has spoken fondly of you," she told me. How strange. Gandalf didn't mention meeting an elf lady to anybody in the company, and I almost certainly hadn't been gone long enough for him to leave the dining hall, find this lady, and talk to her...about me, of all people!

"Well, um, I...I can't say the same about you, um..."

"Lady Galadriel. And this is Saruman." She turned, indicating the man behind her with a sweep of her arm. He had long white hair, a matching beard, and a long, hooked nose. He nodded curtly.

"Pleasure to meet you. My lady, I advise you to wait in the Council Room. I'll be there with Gandalf shortly."

"Yes, of course," replied Lady Galadriel. She turned back to me. "I'm afraid I'll have to postpone this until later. A pleasure meeting you."

"You as well," I told her. I could feel the pointed glare from Saruman, telling me plain as the beaked nose on his face to get out. With a quick curtsy, I ran from the room.

* * *

As I retraced my steps back into the heart of the stone fortress, I literally ran into Balin coming down the stairs, followed by Thorin and Bilbo. I stumbled back, falling hard onto my backside. "Ow!"

"Sorry, lass," said Balin hastily. He extended a hand to help me up.

"Our time is short, Balin," Thorin said curtly. "We have to leave soon."

"We're leaving?" I asked, standing up and dusting myself off.

"Yes. We have to be on our way to Erebor."

I looked at Bilbo, confused. _I'll tell you later, _he mouthed. I nodded and turned to Thorin. "I'll get Gandalf. He may be in a meeting, but-"

"No," he commanded. "We'll meet him later."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Thorin gave me a hard, stern look. Shutting my mouth, I trailed after them.

* * *

The majority of elves were either feasting or spending some quiet time in their quarters with books or their families, so it was easy for us to slip out of Rivendell. I had wanted to rebandage my arm and pack some extra supplies for it, but Thorin had insisted we leave immediately, so I only had the green salve the elf healer had given me.

"Be on your guard," ordered Thorin as we trekked out of Rivendell. "We're about to step over the edge of the wild."

Mother had always called me an incurable romantic, but romantic or not, those words gave me a pleasurable thrill. But I was immediately saddened as I remembered the stories Father used to tell us about fairies and elfs and friendly giants that lived in the wild. He would tell me those stories when I was little, and when my sister Arria had been born, he had told her those same stories. I had stayed awake listening to them, feeling the nostalgia and love of my childhood.

"Master Baggins. Miss Lander." Thorin's cold voice tore me out of my thoughts like somebody ripping a piece of cloth in two; like he was tearing me from a part of myself. "I suggest you keep up with the group."

I was unaware that I had stopped and stared at the beautiful, wild countryside. Blushing, I hurried to catch up.

* * *

We had walked for a while, and the misty rain that had been almost pleasant when we left Rivendell turned into a fierce deluge. I shivered uncontrollably, the bandage on my broken arm uncomfortably drenched. "It's so c-c-c-old," I said, my teeth chattering, but my words were stolen away and flung out like a banner by the wind. As we traveled on, the road became increasingly treacherous.

"Hold on," commanded Thorin. I tried, but have you ever tried to hold on to a slippery rock wall, in a storm, with only one arm? It's not easy, I assure you. Bilbo, however, had a harder time. He slipped, and with a cry, dropped. Dwalin grabbed him and hauled him back onto the rock ledge.

It became apparent that we needed shelter, but there was none. Just an unrelenting, heartless wall of rock. I almost cried, but I figured I had enough water on my face.

I looked up and screamed. A massive boulder was hurtling towards us. "Look out!" I pressed against the rock wall, unable to scream with the paralyzing fear in my chest. Stones struck us, but luckily not huge chunks of crushing rock. What kind of storm-

"This is no thunderstorm," announced Balin as if answering my unspoken question. "It's a thunder-battle! Look!" He pointed. In the foggy distance, I saw a huge stone being rise up, almost shaking itself. It ripped another huge piece of stone off a nearby mountain.

"The legends are true," I whispered. Father had told us a story of stone giants, but these had been friendly creatures who had helped a lost trader caravan find their way home. These were behemoths who would kill us like an offending fly. All of watched dumbstruck, as another stone giant rose from behind us. I was beyond feeling now, and the rest that happened was a blur. A cracking noise, and then drifting away from part of the Company like a leaf on the water.

* * *

"Kili, grab my hand! KILI!"

Kili stared after his brother, terror gnawing at him. Never in his life had he and his brother been separated like this. Around him, he could hear the cries of the other dwarves. Except for Edolie. She stood on the edge of the cliff, staring at the rest of the Company that was still anchored on solid ground, her face as blank as the impassive mountainside. Kili turned to see the rock giant nearest the one they were riding on lumber towards them, smashing his head into theirs. The dwarves were pitched about, but Kili saw an opportunity. "Jump!" He called to the company. All of them jumped, except Edolie, whose eyes were still fixed on the opposite mountain range. Was she mad? "Edolie!" He yelled.

She paid him no heed. Kili saw she was dangerously close to slipping off the mountainside. Clutching onto the rock wall, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She seemed to come back alive here, and realizing the danger of one jumping while holding his hand, quickly pried his fingers off her arm. "Jump!" She commanded. They both leapt for the still side of the mountain, rolling into the landing. Edolie let out a cry as she landed, and Kili saw instantly she had banged her broken arm. She sat up, gently probing, wincing.

"Are you..." His gaze had drifted upwards, and he saw the rock giant that had been their vessel just moments earlier come falling towards them. "Get down!" He launched himself at Edolie, shielding her as the huge creature crashed down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I DO OWN THE HOBBIT!**

**Balin: Sorry, no.**

**Me: NO! *cries***

**Obviously, everything you recognize from _The Hobbit _belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

I screamed as Kili pushed me down, shielding me with his body as the stone behemoth fell above us. I winced as I felt my arm scream in protest against its rough treatment. There was no sound for what seemed like an eternity, just panting. "Are you OK?" I asked Kili in a whisper, fearing if I spoke louder the stone would come crashing down.

"Yes. Are you?" I couldn't see him, but I could feel him shuddering with fear. I reached up with one hand and felt his leather shoulder coverings. I reached past to see if I could feel the rock ceiling, but I couldn't.

"I think we can sit up," I said, gently pushing him off. I sat up successfully. "I think we're in a cave of some sort." Gloin, Bombur, and Ori were also recovering.

"Who goes there?" There was a scraping sound, then a flash of fire. Out of the shadows stepped a boy, maybe my age. He was tall and lean, with jet black hair and ghastly pale skin. His face was hard, and his steely gray eyes suspicious. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," I said, stepping forward. "We were caught in the middle of a thunder-battle, and we got trapped here."

The boy huffed, seeing that there was no way for us to get out of here. "How about-"

There was a sound of scraping, banging, and a loud yell. "Kili!"

* * *

Thorin stood on top of the rock heap where the ill-fated giant had gone down. His mind raced with thoughts. What would Dis do? How would Fili react? And the most prevalent thought: how would he cope?

"Uncle?" The words came, quiet and garbled. Thorin's first thought was to think it was Fili, but no, Fili's voice was much different. It was Kili!

"Kili! Are you alive?"

"Yes! We're all fine, but we're stuck in some sort of cave."

Fili rushed over. "Is he alive?" He asked Thorin, tears standing out in his eyes.

"Yes," Thorin replied, feeling like crying himself. "We just need to get them out."

"Here." Dwalin handed Thorin his battleax. "We can use this to move the rocks."

"Alright." Thorin placed his mouth to a crack in the stone. "We'll be there, Kili. Hang in there."

* * *

In only a matter of minutes, the company had pried several boulders off of the mountain. Kili emerged from under the pile, and Fili cheered, energetically wrapping his brother in a hug. "Kili!"

Ori hoisted himself out of the hole, followed by Gloin, then finally Bombur, panting heavily. But there was no sign of Edolie. "Where is she?" Asked Kili, confused. "She was down there with us!"

* * *

"Come with us!" I begged the boy. "What's your name?"

"Nedhar." He switched the subject without skipping a beat. "You need to leave now."

"Come with us." I was becoming more adamant, because something inside told me this boy would be critical to our mission. "Why won't you? You have nothing else to do!"

He considered me with a suspicious stare. "Why would I come?"

"You might get a reward, and you'll see the world." I saw a flicker of interest at the last one, so I pressed on. "Our course is bound all the way to Erebor! And we'll meet all kinds of different people! You should just see our company."

He tapped his foot. "Alright, but only if I am completely unaffiliated. I want to be free to leave whenever I want."

* * *

"Edolie!" Kili called down. "Where are you?"

"Coming!" She called back. She climbed out of the hole, followed by the boy. What?

"Who is this?" Asked Thorin.

"This is Nedhar," replied Edolie. "He'll be coming with us. He has all kinds of knowledge about the terrain."

Something about her demeanor suggested to Kili that she wasn't absolutely sure that was the truth, but the boy looked as earnest as if it was. There was a cold silence for a moment, then Fili walked over to Nedhar. "Welcome to the Company," he declared, clapping the boy on the back.

* * *

After making their way over the heap of rocks, the Company had trekked for about a half-hour before finding a cave large enough for them all to fit. I settled down on my blanket towards the back of the cave and curled into myself. Thorin was to paranoid to allow Gloin to light a fire, so I rubbed my arms and legs to try to warm myself. Something about a long, weary trek in a storm, however, triples the appeal of any kind of rest, and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!"

I was awoken from a deep sleep by Thorin's panicked yell. Glancing around, I instantly saw the problem; there was a huge crack opening from the back of the cave through the floor. I started to step backwards, but before anyone could do anything, the floor collapsed inwards and we all fell, screaming, down a long, long, long, long...well, really long tunnel. After falling for what seemed like an eternity, we landed hard in a rudely constructed wooden cage. Instantly, horrible little creatures surged forwards, attacking us. Goblins!

They searched us quickly but violently, disarming us, then shoving us along. I turned to see Bilbo ducking down, and the goblins passing over him without a second thought. _What was he doing? _But then my attention was drawn to something much more shocking.

Nedhar was shrinking, and transforming. He went from a lanky young man to a white, two-tailed fox. He lunged at a small group of goblins, but another one smacked him over the head with a cudgel. He whimpered and collapsed. Two goblins grabbed the scruff of his neck and dragged him along with us.

_Nedhar was a shapeshifter?_

* * *

**Hey guys! A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you did; reviews are almost as important as chocolate to me. **

**So, I wanted to talk a little bit about Nedhar. I wasn't intending on putting him in, but I was recently toying with the idea of adding a new character who might add other adventures into the storyline. At first, Nedhar was a female half-elf/half-Beorning, but that eventually changed to the young male shapeshifter you see in this chapter. I hope you guys like him, and that he adds a little more dimension to the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I know we're all going through a difficult time. I hope you are all not too affected by this virus, and that this story can give you something to enjoy.**

**I do not own the Hobbit. Those rights belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

The goblins poked and prodded us, sneering and snarling. I shuddered at their grimy hands. They marched us into a huge throne room. On a throne in the middle of the room sat a goblin, at least ten times bigger than the other goblins, and ten times as ugly.

"Who are these?" He asked. "Who dares come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? ASSASSINS?"

"Dwarves, a girl, and a fox boy, Your Malevolence," replied one of the goblins. "Found 'em on the Front Porch."

"Search them!" Ordered the king. The goblins proceeded to examine us thoroughly, destroying everything that looked vaguely dangerous. I attempted to hide the small golden chain around my neck, but one of the goblins noticed it. He reached for it with his grimy fingers. I shuddered and stepped back.

"No! It's not a weapon." Angrily, the goblin lunged for me, knocking me to the ground with a bite on my shoulder. I yelped as I landed on my broken arm and struggled against him fiercely, wishing desperately for my knives. Three goblins pulled us apart, and one of them snapped the chain from my neck. I winced.

"What's that? Give it to me!" The goblin reluctantly wielded the prize to his king. The king examined the small, golden heart-shaped locket, fumbling with it. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a locket," I replied miserably. "You can open it and put things in it."

That turned out to be a bad idea. "Break it open," ordered the king, handing the locket to a goblin that wwore a misshapen helmet and a belt full of tools. The goblin squealed, pulling a hammer out of his belt. I watched helplessly as he poised it over the locket, counting to himself, then crashing down on it at full force. The gold shattered, and my heart with it. The demolition goblin handed the pieces of locket back to the king. "It's just a piece of hair," he whined.

"Can I-" I was promptly cut off as the goblin king flung the mangled pieces of the necklace into the abyss. "No!"

The goblin king grinned wickedly at me. "So," he asked, turning to the dwarves. "What are you doing in these parts?"

There was no answer. "Fine then! If we can't make you talk, we'll make you squawk!" He roared his commands to the goblin army. "Bring out the Mangler and the Bone-Breaker!" He pointed to Ori. "Youngest first."

"Wait!" Thorin stepped up, and the goblin did a double take.

"Well, if it isn't Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King-under-the-mountain." He made a mock bow.

Those words, even though they were spoken mockingly, hit me like a ton of bricks. Mother always said I was more dwarf than anything, and Father agreed. Didn't that mean that I owed allegiance to Thorin?

"I know somebody who would pay quite nicely for your head," mused the goblin. "Just the head, you know. Nothing attached." The goblins howled at the dark insinuation. "Perhaps...you know of whom I speak? A pale orc, astride a white warg."

Thorin went pale. "Azog the Defiler died long ago."

The goblin king shook his head condescendingly. "So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He turned to a goblin scribe, sitting in a chair attached to a zipline. "Send a message to Azog the Defiler. Tell him I have his prize. And," he added, "tell him I have a fox boy. I know he uses those kind for hunting sport."

I glanced at Nedhar. He wasn't awake yet, which I took as a bad sign. His white fur was now matted and stained with red.

* * *

The goblins had wheeled out massive machines of torture. The goblin king sang gleefully, if you can call it singing. It was more like squawking to a tune. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! Broken and battered, from racks you'll be hung!"

One of the goblins was examining our piles of weapons. Graabbing Orcrist, he slid it out of the sheath. As the cold metal flashed, he squealed and threw it down, skidding away. All the goblins stared at the sword. "It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The other goblins ran at us, beating us with their fists and clubs. "Slash them! Kill them!" The king pointed at Thorin, eyes wild. "Cut off his head!"

They piled on top of Thorin, one of them raising a rusty knife, but they were all blown back by a brilliant flash of white light. I cried out and covered my eyes with my good arm. As the light dissipated, we could hear Gandalf's booming voice. "Take up arms. Fight!"

We all rushed for our weapons. I found myself mechanically buckling on my knife belt and slinging my quarterstaff over my shoulder. But instead of wielding it, I ran back to Nedhar and picked him up, cradling him in my arms. He didn't weigh much in this form, which I counted as a blessing as we ran.

* * *

Everything was a blur until we made it out of the mountain, running down the hillside at full speed. As soon as we were sure the goblins would not follow us, we collapsed. I set Nedhar down and winced at the pain throbbing in my arm.

Gandalf was quickly counting us. "Where's Bilbo?" He asked. "Where's our hobbit?"

We all stared at him. I didn't want to divulge what I had seen, but Ori did it for me. "I saw him slip away when the goblins first captured us."

"What happened?" Asked Gandalf. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened," said Thorin. "_Master Baggins _saw his chance and he took it. He's been thinking of his cozy hobbit-hole this whole trip. He is long gone."

"No, he isn't."

It was Bilbo!

We gathered around him, peppering him with questions. "How did you get back?" I asked.

Gandalf gave Bilbo a funny look. "What does it matter? He's here now."

"It matters." Thorin's face was hard. "Wy did you come back, Master Baggins?"

There was silence for a moment. "Because you're right. I do miss my armchair, and my garden, and my books. But you don't have those. You don't have a home, because it was taken from you. And I'm going to help you take it back."

* * *

We all sat down for a long period of rest. I massaged my arm before sitting down next to the fox form of Nedhar and gently examining him.

"How's your arm?" Kili was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Fine," I lied. The truth was, the goblins had taken the elf serum and my arm was throbbing with pain.

"It's not going to heal if you keep using it so recklessly." He kneeled down next to me and took my arm.

"Right now?" I protested. "I'm dealing with Nedhar!"

"Use your other arm." I huffed as I began sifting through Nedhar's silky fur to assess his injuries. Kili pressed down on my arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." His fingers moved to a different spot. "Does this hurt?"

Quite the contrary, actually. His touch was gentle and skilled. "No."

He moved his hand again, gently probing. "What was in the locket?"

"A lock of hair from my sister."

"What's her name?"

"Helga."

"I'm sure she misses you right now."

"No." My throat rightened at Kili's look of surprise. "She's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't escape. "It's fine."

He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he wasn't sure. I'd had enough questions about this already to know what he wanted. "We were on a picnic a few months ago by a river, but not a lazy Shire river. We had gone on an 'expedition,' as my dad called it, and there was a fast-moving one nearby. The water was cold, so I didn't want to go in. My parents did, and my mom was carrying my baby sister."

"She was a baby?" Interjected Kili.

"Only a year old. Mom slipped and fell, and the water carried her away. Dad ran after her, and I tried to go help him, but he told me to wait on the riverbank." I gulped. "I found them dead half a mile down the river, caught on some rocks."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry your locket was taken." I looked at him. His brown eyes were full of compassion, and I felt myself being drawn in. He was not your typical dwarf, no big ears, big nose or beard.

I was suddenly aware I was staring. Blushing, I turned my attention back to Nedhar as he moved benath my fingers. He slowly shifted back into a boy, and I grimaced at the bloody slashes across his shirt. "We're going to need bandages," I mused to him. "And you need a new shirt."

"Here," offered Kili, running to his saddlebags and pulling out an extra shirt. "He can wear this."

I grinned. "Thanks. Any chance any of you brought bandages?"

He nodded. "Oin has a salve, as well. It's supposed to work miracles." He grinned cheekily. "Or so he says."

Why hadn't I been informed? I needed some! Pushing the thoughts of my arm aside, I nodded. "Could you bring me some?"

"Sure." He nodded and jogged away.

* * *

Kili turned his thoughts of Edolie over as he retrieved the salve. She was certainly pretty, especially with her hair loose from its ponytail, floating in wisps around her face. He was still astonished at the stunning contrast between her icy eyes and her black hair. He thought back to the first time he had seen her, when she had been afraid to join the mission.

He thought of the feeling of touching her arm. Tickles had run up his fingers as he brushed it. "Kili!" She called. "Please hurry!"

He ran back over, handing her the bottle. "Use it wisely," he instructed. She nodded, dipping her fingers in the salve and focusing on Nedhar. How would her hair look, decorated with the courting beads of Durin? How did her hair _feel_?

He reached out and gingerly touched her hair. It was soft and silky and thick. He longed to sink his fingers into the ponytail, to pull out the band and to comb and braid her hair. He wondered what it smelled like. His mother's hair smelled like soap and wind, while Fili's always smelled of wood smoke. She leaned over Nedhar, her blue eyes focused as she brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Kili, would you hand me those bandages?" Kili was barely able to pull his fingers back in time.

"Sure." He passed them over, then reluctantly stood up to leave, but without warning his blood ran cold. A warg howl broke through the previously calm atmosphere.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**RoyalBlueRoses: Glad you like Nedhar! I hope you'll enjoy seeing him develop.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Hope y'all are staying safe. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy! This one marks the end of one movie and the start of another, so I gave you a little romantic goody at the end ;)**

* * *

"Not again!" I moaned, helping Nedhar up and wincing.

"Out of the frying pan..." began Thorin.

"And into the fire." Gandalf sighed. "Run. Run!"

I looked at Nedhar as the others took off. "Can you run?"

"Yes." He shape-shifted into a fox and sprinted ahead. I ran after him, catching up with the company. We ran like fury from the many orcs and wargs behind us. We ran across rocks, and I let out a scream as we skidded to a stop in front of a cliff.

"Up!" Said Gandalf, pointing to the tall pine trees nearby. We struggled to climb them, and I could hear the wargs run right up to us. I kicked my feet up just in time to avoid a warg's snapping jaws, and heaved myself into the tree. Grabbing a branch with one hand, I gritted my teeth against the scream of pain that tore at my insides, begging to be let out. My arm throbbed.

The wargs snapped at us and crashed against the tree. "Here!" Called Kili, chucking a blazing pinecone at Nedhar. He tossed it from hand to hand for a moment before lobbing it at the nearest warg. It hit its eye and the beast howled, running away and clawing at its face. I cheered, but that didn't last long as I felt the tree begin to tip.

"Agh!" I saw Ori plummet out of the tree he was in, barely managing to grab Dori's foot. Slowly, like dominoes, the roots of the trees tore from the soil until we were all clustered in one tree, balancing precariously over a chasm.

Out of the fire rode a scarred, ghastly pale orc astride a warg that matched his coloring. Thorin lifted his face, and his eyes locked with the orc's glassy ones. The orc sneered.

"Azog…"

The two stared at each other as if daring the other to come forth. At last, Thorin broke off one of the tree's branches and pulled out his sword, charging towards Azog. No epic battle cries, no grunts of exertion. Only silent hatred radiating from one to the other.

The company stared after their leader, their various emotions written on their face. Fear. Anger. Resignation.

Azog held his arms out, giving Thorin a clear shot, but at the last moment urged his mount into a leap, smashing Thorin full on in the head and chest.

Thorin collapsed with a cry of pain, his sword knocked out of his hand. Azog circled back around like a bird of prey. Thorin grabbed his sword and struggled to stand, but Azog galloped forward, swinging his mace.

_Crash. _The weapon hit Thorin square in the chest, right under his chin. He fell back again, gasping for breath. "No!" Yelled Balin, tears shining in the firelight. Bilbo stared, an expression of horror plain on his face. He staggered to his feet, pulling Sting out of its sheath.

I longed to help him. My arm, however, made any chance of being useful impossible.

Thorin tried to stand, but the warg clamped down hard on his middle, causing Thorin to cry out again.

"Thorin! NO!" Dwalin leapt to his feet and started to race towards his King, but the branch he'd been supporting himself on cracked and he fell, grabbing for a handhold.

Thorin wasn't out of commission just yet, however. He swung his sword, slicing the warg's snout. It roared and threw Thorin onto a nearby slab of stone. Thorin stared at the sky, dazed with the pain. Unshed tears stung my eyes.

Azog turned to one of his orcs and growled something in Black Speech. Even though I didn't speak the language, it was easy to deduce the meaning as the orc strode towards Thorin, curved blade in hand. Bilbo had been standing undecided, and I turned to him. "Go."

The orc placed his sword against Thorin's throat, then raised it to swing. But seconds before the blow, Bilbo crashed into the orc, knocking him to the ground. They tussled for a moment, but Bilbo managed to kill him. Azog growled, and Thorin went limp. Bilbo turned to see a few more warg riders behind Azog, who was snarling deep in his throat. They rode forward slowly as Bilbo swung wildly. He would surely be killed, and I could only watch.

* * *

Kili wasn't going to watch this happen. He was an heir of Durin, for Mahal's sake! Yelling, he charged towards the riders, slicing hard. The rest of the company who could come to his aid leapt after him, weapons ready. He didn't notice an orc right behind him until Bilbo ran past, slicing at it. The little hobbit was actually putting up a good fight!

But the joy was short-lived. Bilbo was thrown to the ground, dazed from a blow to the head. Kili couldn't disengage himself from his orc adversary, but that wasn't necessary to guess what would happen. He'd already seen the pale orc turn his attention to the halfling.

A strange cry reached his ears. He turned just in time to see a giant eagle swoop in and knock a warg off the cliff. Several more came, knocking trees into the blaze and tossing enemies over the edge. But the biggest surprise was when one swooped in and, almost reverently, grabbed Thorin in its talons.

He followed the bird's path with his eyes, astonished by the eagle's care of the wounded dwarf. Azog roared in fury and turned to the dwarves, but the eagles returned, catching and tossing the company from talon to feathered back, soaring into the night.

* * *

I winced as the eagle dropped us on a tall rock. Sitting up, I saw one deposit Thorin in the middle of us. My stomach dropped as I saw the many bleeding wounds he'd received from his fight.

"Thorin!" Gandalf rushed over, feeling his pulse. Murmuring something unintelligible, he swept his hand over the dwarf's face. Thorin gasped and sat up as Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.

Carefully Thorin stood. "The halfling." The question was more like a statement.

"He is here," Gandalf reassured him. The dwarves parted to reveal Bilbo, standing near the edge of the rock.

Thorin's face went dark as he approached Bilbo. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed."

My mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about? He risked his neck-"

"Be silent," growled Thorin, and I instantly obeyed.

"Didn't I say that you'd be a burden? That you wouldn't be able to survive in the wild? That you had no place among us?" He surveyed Bilbo, and his angry expression crumpled into one of relief and happiness. "Never have I been so wrong." He crushed Bilbo in a hug.

* * *

Kili stepped over to where Edolie was nursing her arm. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She was looking off in the distance. "Is that..."

"Erebor," said Balin.

"The Lonely Mountain," breathed Fili, stepping next to his brother.

"The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Look!" Said Edolie. "There!"

"Where?" Asked Kili.

"There!" Without warning, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her so that he could see where she was pointing. A tiny bird crested just above the trees. "Is that a raven?"

"The birds are returning to the mountain," said one of the dwarves behind them.

"That's a thrush," said Oin.

"But we'll take it as a sign," said Thorin. "A good omen."

"You're right." Bilbo grinned. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Kili was distracted, however. He'd been near enough to Edolie to catch the scent of her hair.

It smelled like earth and wind.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**RoyalBlueRoses: Hope you liked this chapter. I definitely have plans for Kili, Edolie, and Nedhar.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I'd like to give a shoutout to one of my friends and fellow fanfiction authors on here, StarBeloved. She's a great author and I highly recommend you check out her Hobbit fanfiction, These Lonely Trails. It's about an elf girl named Rîn who lives in Mirkwood and has a huge crush on Legolas. She's conflicted about Thranduil's decisions as ruler, but she wants to be loyal. Her life changes when she's pulled into the dwarves' adventure. Some of her characters may be making cameos in here, so keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

Since we'd shaken the orcs, Thorin decided to give us a break. I sat, relieved, although if I was being completely honest, I half-suspected a drooling warg to burst out of nowhere and set us running again.

"Bilbo, keep watch, please," said Gandalf. Bilbo nodded, scampering over some rocks and out of sight.

I flexed my arm to asses the damage, but the pain of moving it even a little gave me my answer. Maybe Oin's salve could help me. "Oin," I said, "can I use some of your healing salve?"

He frowned. "Sorry, missy. The goblins took it."

Of course they did. If they hadn't spared the elf serum, why would they spare any other medicine? I leaned back, fighting tears of frustration. I really wished I could take a nap, however short it might be. But if I fell asleep, I knew it would be harder to make a quick getaway if necessary.

Bilbo came running back. "How close is the pack?" Called Thorin.

"Too close. No more than a couple of leagues."

Thorin's eyes swept over Bilbo's face. "But that's not the worst of it."

"Did the wargs pick up our scent?" Asked Dwalin.

"Not yet. But we have another problem."

Thorin's eyebrows rose. "Did they see you?"

"No, no, that's not it."

"See?" Said Gandalf with a proud grin. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Bilbo's excellent burglar material."

"No! Would you listen to me? I'm trying to tell you, there's something else out there."

"What form did it take?" Asked Gandalf. "Like a bear?"

"Um...yes, but...but how did you know?"

Gandalf turned away. "Do you know this creature?" Asked Bofur. "We should double back."

"We'll be run down by an orc pack," said Thorin.

"There's a house nearby where we can take refuge," said Gandalf.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

Gandalf sighed. "Neither. He will either help us...or he will kill us."

"Those are some good options," grumbled Nedhar. I nudged him.

"What choice do we have?" I said. As soon as I'd finished speaking, a roar filled the air.

Gandalf sighed. "None." We started running again; would we ever stop?

We could hear the orcs chasing us as we raced across rocks and streams. The house appeared on the horizon and we burst through the gate, but when we got to the front door, it was locked! My heart seemed to cave in as we pounded on the door. "Open it!" said Thorin. By some miracle, we forced the door and ran inside. The bear rammed his head in, but I punched his nose. He roared and drew back, giving the dwarves the chance to bar the door.

"What was that?" Asked Ori.

"Our host," said Gandalf grimly.

We all stared at him. "We're doomed," I moaned.

Dori grabbed his little brother's arm and pulled him away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural; he's obviously under some curse."

"You fool," said Gandalf. "He's under no enchantment but his own." He took off his hat. "Everyone get some rest. We'll be safe enough."

* * *

Kili woke to see a shadow in the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Edolie in the kitchen. She dragged a stool over to a high window and climbing up, looked out. After a moment, she slumped, resting her chin on the windowsill. "Edolie?"

She squeaked, almost falling off her stool. "Kili!"

"What are you doing?" He dragged a stool over and climbed to sit next to her.

"I'm looking for Nedhar. I'm scared that the orcs might've gotten him." Kili dropped his gaze; he'd forgotten about Nedhar.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"It's midnight! He's been gone for hours. What if...what if..." she swallowed hard. "What if his wounds gave him trouble and..."

Kili opened his mouth to say something reassuring, but a creak from the door cut him off. He yanked Edolie's arm and they tumbled to the floor. He clamped his hand over her mouth as he pressed his back against the wall.

The door opened and a tall man stepped in, followed by Nedhar. Edolie went stiff in Kili's arms as the man turned to them. "I know you're there," said the man, his voice akin to a growl. "Come out." Kili helped Edolie to her feet. "What are you doing?"

Edolie spoke before Kili could stop her. "It's my fault, sir. I was scared Nedhar had gotten lost or captured, and I came out to check if he was coming. I guess I woke Kili."

"Go back to bed." The man turned to Nedhar. "You too."

The three walked back into the room where everyone was sleeping, but no sooner had Kili shut the door than Edolie wrapped her arms around Nedhar. "I was so worried! What happened?"

Nedhar looked shocked for a moment, but then softened and returned her hug. Something in Kili twinged. "Yeah, what happened? We were worried sick." That was a stretch; only Edolie had been concerned for him.

Nedhar let go of Edolie. "I managed to draw the orcs off, but my wounds started giving me trouble."

Edolie gasped. "I knew it! If only we had some more supplies."

Nedhar waved, dismissing her concern. "I found Beorn transforming back into a human, and he brought me back here."

"I hope he decides to help us," said Kili.

"Well, he didn't kill us," said Edolie, "so that's a good sign."

Nedhar shrugged. "I hope so."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! **

**So, fun life update, I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo, which is where you write a set goal in 30 days; I'm trying to write 50,000 words! My project is a Beauty and the Beast/Alice in Wonderland retelling, and I'm slightly behind. I also have another project that I have to finish, so it's hard for me to work on fanfiction projects that I have little motivation for. BUT this is actually my favorite; I would update more often, but I'm trying to regulate how often I update my different fanfictions. Since this is a special occasion however, I will be posting on this whenever I want; up to a few times a week.**

**But I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble any longer-onto the story!**

* * *

I woke early the next morning, and everyone but Nedhar was still asleep. I crept into the kitchen to see Nedhar staring at a giant bee. "I don't like bees," I said, climbing into a chair next to him, "but that's kinda cute."

"Yeah." He gave it a gentle push with his finger, and the insect flew off. "This place is nice. Peaceful."

"I know what you mean." I patted a mouse climbing on the table. "I want to stay here for a while. I don't think that's likely, though. With-" I looked around, lowering my voice. "With Beorn not liking guests, I think Gandalf and Thorin will push us to get out as fast as we can."

The rest of the Company began to straggle into the dining room, and I noticed with a start that Beorn had begun preparing breakfast. He passed out bread, with goat cheese, jams, and honey to slather on it. On top of it all, he kept our mugs filled with milk. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield," he said to Thorin. "Tell me, why is the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin looked up. "How?"

Beorn set down the pitcher of milk, his gaze focusing on something a lifetime away. "My people were the first to live in the mountains." He glanced at Nedhar, whose head was bowed. I reached under the table and touched his knee. "Then the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but he enslaved the rest. Not for work, but for sport." Including him. I noticed a broken iron manacle on his wrist. I shot Nedhar a look, but his face was unreadable. Had he been tortured; dragged away from his family, caged by the vilest of creatures, set upon by wargs for fun? Had he escaped? Was that why he was by himself in the mountain pass?

"There are many others like you?" Asked Bilbo.

"There were. Now there are only two." He looked at Nedhar with heavy eyes, before changing the subject. "You must reach the lonely mountain before the last day of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day, yes." Gandalf nodded. "And we're running out of time. We must go through Mirkwood."

"There's a darkness upon the forest, an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. Right between the two lies Mirkwood; it's not safe."

"The Elven Road," said Gandalf. "That way is still secure."

Beorn snorted. "Secure? The wood elves are not like their kin in Rivendell. They are less wise and much more dangerous. Yet I suppose it matters not."

"Why?" I asked.

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are swiftly growing, and you are on foot with no supplies. You will not reach the forest alive." He gripped the milk pitcher hard, his muscles and veins standing out. "I don't like dwarves." His voice had plunged to a growl, and I squirmed. "They're greedy and blind to the lives they deem less than their own."

Wasn't that true? They thought less of me because of my human blood, and they ignored me. They didn't care much about Nedhar; I was the only one who worried about him. But I wasn't so mad at them because of their shortcomings that I wanted them to die. I mean, if Beorn turned on them, I would most likely be killed as well.

Beorn picked up a white mouse from the table and held it for a moment before finally speaking. "But orcs I hate more." He looked back at Thorin. "What do you need?"

* * *

Beorn led us out to the fields, whistling. I gasped as his ponies galloped into view - white and black, with flying manes and proud eyes. Excitement welled up in me as I stepped towards one, rubbing its nose. 'Always respect your animals, and they'll respect you,' Father had said. I whispered to it, telling it how beautiful it was and how proud I was to ride it.

"Go now that you have the light," said Beorn. "Your pursuers are not far behind."

He turned to leave, but Nedhar spoke. "Thank you, Beorn." The man turned back, eyes intent on Nedhar. "You don't how much this means to us."

Beorn studied him for a moment. Giving him a slow nod, he turned away again and disappeared.

We rode to the Elven Gate, and I gazed in awe (pretty common for me, I know. I didn't get out very much). Two statues of an elven woman, covered with vines, stared at us, guarding the way through what used to be the Greenwood. "Here lies our path," said Gandalf.

"No sign of orcs," said Dwalin. "It seems luck is on our side."

I saw Beorn in the distance, so I guessed it wasn't just luck. "Set the ponies loose," ordered Gandalf. "Let them return to their master."

There were a few grumbles, but I was more disappointed than reluctant to turn my pony loose. "Goodbye," I murmured as I slid off. I kissed him on his nose, giving him a gentle slap to set him galloping home.

"This forest feels...sick," said Bilbo. "As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north...or..." Gandalf trailed off, walking towards the forest.

I turned away from him, to where Ori was having trouble with his pony, which was rearing and tossing its head. "Here." I grabbed the bridle gently, stilling the pony's tossing head. Taking the reins from Ori, I looped them around the pony's neck. It turned and galloped off without a moment of hesitation.

"Thanks," he said. "Horses scare me."

"I got that," I said with a smile, turning to where Gandalf's horse stood patiently, chomping on the rope bit. I reached out to loosen the bridle and set it free, but Gandalf pushed me aside.

"Not my horse! I need it." He climbed onto it. "Keep the key and the map safe. Don't enter the mountain without me. The woods are thick with illusion. Stay on the path, do not turn from it!" He wheeled around and cantered off. It was our turn to step out onto the next part of the journey by ourselves.

* * *

The going had been easy at first. The path had been visible, but as they continued further into the forest, Dwalin needed to prod the ground with his axe to find the stones. Now night was falling. Kili was exhausted, not bothering to hide his yawn.

The Company had stopped moving, he noticed. "Nori?" His uncle asked. "Why have you stopped?"

"The path!" Said Nori, looking around wildly. "It's disappeared!"

"What's going on?" Asked Ori.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur was panicked.

"Find it," ordered Thorin. "Find it! All of you!"

Everyone dispersed to search, but Kili's mind began to reel after a few moments. It was impossible to distinguish anything; the forest melded together, and even the other dwarves appeared as fuzzy spots. He guessed other felt the same; Fili had placed his hand on Kili's shoulder several times, Edolie had sat for a short rest, and Nedhar was taking lots of drinks from his water bottle.

"I don't remember this place," said Balin, shaking his head. "None of this is familiar."

"It's got to be here," insisted Dori, sticking a finger in his ear and twiddling it around.

"What time is it?" Asked Thorin, who - even though he and Bilbo seemed the least affected - was paler than normal.

"I don't know," said Dwalin. "I don't even know what day it is. We might've been looking for minutes, or for weeks."

"Is there no end to this cursed forest?" Asked Thorin, rubbing his face.

"We must keep walking," said Dwalin. "We'll never find the way out if we don't."

They'd been walking for a while when Dori stooped, grabbing something. "Look, it's a tobacco pouch. There's more dwarves in these woods!" His words were slurred, like he'd had too much mead.

Bofur snatched the pouch. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less." He turned it over. "This looks exactly like mine."

"It is yours!" Snapped Bilbo. "Don't you understand? We've been going in circles. We're lost!"

"Nonsense," said Thorin. "We keep to the east."

"Which way is east?" Asked Dwalin. "We can't see the sun anymore!"

Everyone began to argue, except for Kili. His head ached, and he leaned against a tree. The Company began to push and shove before Thorin shook his head and broke up the fighting. "Quiet, all of you!" He lowered his voice. "We're being watched."

* * *

Kili was not a nail-biter, but the temptation to become one was strong as he stared at a tree where Bilbo had disappeared into the Mirkwood canopy. His neck hurt from straining, but he was aware that was the least of his worries.

He noticed Nedhar was not focused on the tree, instead looking around. "What?" Kili asked.

"We're not alone. Something is hiding in the trees." The boy raked his hair back.

Shivers ran along Kili's arms, and he rubbed them. "What do you think it is?"

Nedhar's focus was elsewhere. Something moved in the trees.

"Uncle?"

"Quiet, Kili."

"Uncle, there's-"

"Kili." His uncle had only so much patience, and their time in Mirkwood had worn it thin. "If Bilbo calls to us, I need to be able to hear."

The thing crept closer, and Kili grabbed Fili's arm. "Fili, there's something here." Fili turned, looking around.

"Where?"

Kili pointed to where the moving thing had been, but the leaves were still. "I don't see anything-ahh!" Something pounced from above, pinning Fili and Kili to the floor. From the cries of the Company, Kili guessed more things had attacked.

Thin legs, coated in bristles, ran along Kili's body. He cried out, turning on his back and staring up into the beady eyes of a huge spider. Flaking skin and callouses turned the creature - something Kili had only seen in miniature - into a nightmare. He reached for his sword, but the spider grabbed him, pulling him under it. Something sticky touched him, and he squirmed. He looked around wildly; a few of the dwarves were already cocooned in webs and were being dragged into the trees, but the rest were fighting back. Edolie and Ori were next to each other, trying to fend the spiders off, but one reached from above and snatched Ori. At his scream, Edolie whipped around, dropping her guard just long enough for a spider to grab her around her waist and pin her.

Kili missed the rest of the scene. The spider turned him quickly, surrounding him with silk. He didn't even have time to scream before his face was covered in a web.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! New chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. **

**Also, I don't like the Hobbit version of Legolas. His face is flabby, he doesn't look like an elf, and he has zero personality. Roast me. Sis, if you're reading this, sorry but it's my opinion.**

* * *

I slowly came too; the spider had injected me with something that had knocked me out. I couldn't see anything because the web had glued my eyes shut, but I could hear. Raspy voices talked around me. "Kill them, kill them, kill them! Let's eat them while the blood is still running!"

"The hide is tough, but it could be juicy inside. Stick it again!" Something snaked down the outside of my cocoon, and I violently bucked, feeling something poke me.

"The meat's alive and kicking!"

"Kill them now! Let us feast, feast, feast, feast!"

"Feast!" The voices - I guessed it was the spiders - chanted. I could feel the spiders tearing through the silk and I tried to scream, but web filled my mouth instead of sound.

I heard a soft noise, and the attack stopped. "What is it? What is it?" I could hear the spiders fleeing. A few moments later, I heard slicing above me and I fell to the ground. I tore the cocoon open and sat up, clawing spider silk out of my eyes.

"This isn't ever going to come off, is it?" I mused, rolling a strand of sticky hair between my fingers as the other dwarves freed themselves around me.

"Where's Bilbo?" Asked Bofur.

"Up here!" We all looked in relief to see the hobbit silhouetted against the dying leaves, but I shrieked as a spider appeared and tackled Bilbo. More spiders came out of the trees and pounced on us. I quickly grabbed my daggers and was about to hurl one at a spider when I remembered the first orc I had killed. Black blood spilling out of its chest, my own blade buried in it. "Mahal." I grabbed my quarterstaff and whirled around, cracking it on the head of a spider sneaking up on Bofur.

Another spider lunged at my head, and I dropped to the ground, rolling away and springing up from behind. Swinging my staff, I slammed it into a tree, turning away as Nori thrust his sword into its head.

"Clear!" Thorin called, and we were about to run when more spiders dropped from the trees.

I heard something creak from above; I jumped back as an elf slid down the silk one spider was using as a rope and crashed onto the monster, the momentum propelling him forward. He crushed the spider's head into the ground and rolled forward, aiming straight at Thorin. I turned too late; the rest of his elves had taken out the rest of the spiders and were aiming at us as well.

I cursed under my breath; one thing Father had never been able to keep Mother from teaching me was Khuzdul oaths. "Do not think I will not kill you, dwarf," the lead elf said to Thorin. "It would be my pleasure."

Something in my gut, very unlike me, wanted to punch the smirk of the elf's pretty face.

A scream broke through my hatred; Fili turned. "Kili!" he shouted.

Kili tumbled into view, a pack of spiders on his heels. I tried to run and help him, but one of the elves blocked me with a frown and an arrow.

Another elf ran onto the scene, her red hair streaming behind her as she began to kill off the spiders. Kili turned to see a spider approaching him. "Throw me a dagger! Quick!"

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you are mistaken." Finishing off the spider she'd been dealing with, she wheeled around gracefully, her knife flying into the spider's forehead. The creature stopped and sagged to the ground as the elf girl smirked proudly. Kili stared at her, eyes wide.

I hated her.

"Search them," the head elf ordered. The guards promptly obeyed, one relieving me of my staff and knives.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. The one gave me a blank look, and I shook my head. A little condescendingly, I have to admit. I was usually pretty mellow, but this quest was bringing out other shades of me; the one that wanted to rile this elf up, for example. After a quick conversation between the head elf and the redhead, then one between the head elf and Thorin, the elves marched us to the Palace of Mirkwood.

* * *

The dwarves cursed their elven captors as they were shoved into cells. Kili turned to the redhaired elf as she was about to shut his cell door.

"Aren't you going to search me?" Much practice with flirting made it easy to keep a straight face. "I could have anything down my trousers."

The elf's eyebrow was quirked as she replied. "Or nothing." She shut the door.

Oh well. Another shot, another miss. Flirting had always been a sort of hobby with Kili; not that he had been particularly interested in the woman. Something about the creamy skin and high cheekbones of elves turned him off. Also the height difference. The height difference often disturbed him - something about having to look up at someone - but that was something he'd be willing to work over if he was really attracted to someone.

Of course, there was Edolie. She was only about a head taller than him and even though she was quiet and even troubled, he could feel the stirrings of quite the personality between the surface. She'd also proven herself as a loyal member of the Company. He looked across the hall to see her in her cell, sitting near the bars. Her gaze was fixed on something on the wall and she was nursing her wounded arm.

He was about to say something, but the door banged open and Thorin was shoved into a cell. The anticipation rising in Kili was quickly squelched upon seeing his uncle's murderous look.

"Well?" asked Balin. "Did they offer you a deal?"

"They did." Thorin looked smug.

"What did you say?" Asked Edolie.

"I told him he could go _ishkh khafke andu null. _Him and all his kin."

Kili chuckled as he saw Edolie go pale, but the momentary glee quickly evaporated at the full realization of what Thorin had said.

"Well, a deal was our only hope." Balin sighed.

"We're never going to get to the Mountain," Ori said quietly. Kili could see Edolie nod. Kili understood well enough.

They were going to be stuck here forever. Mahal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.**

* * *

I gently massaged my aching arm, wishing again for the lost elf serum. I was tired, hungry, and sore, yet I couldn't sleep, there was no food, and...well, we already know the arm situation. Luckily it was healing. I was bored, too. And mad. Thorin had blown our only chance to get out of here just because he didn't like elves. Sure, he may have had personal issues with the King, but that wasn't supposed to jeopardize our whole quest! The more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

The party didn't help. Yes, the party. Above us, I could hear the sounds of laughter and singing. I missed food and my family.

Didn't I always?

I watched as, in the cell across from me, Kili pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. A black stone. He passed it from hand to hand, turning it over in his fingers, then tossed it again It spun hypnotically.

I heard the prison door above creak open and soft footsteps. I caught a glimpse of forest green and copper, and instantly knew who it was. The redhead elf. She moved between the cells, glancing into each to make sure the prisoners weren't trying anything I heard more than a few curses aimed at her, but she ignored them, moving like a queen. Her superiority was irritating.

She stopped at Kili's cell. I clenched my fists, taking a deep breath. "What is that?" she asked in her lilting voice. "That stone in your hand?"

I wished he would throw it at her, but he didn't. "It is a talisman." He kept his voice low, adding "a powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf looks at it...they will be forever cursed." She stepped back. I smiled, imagining Kili thrusting the stone towards her face. She turned to leave. ""Or not." Kili's voice halted her. "Depends on whether you believe in that kind of thing. Really, I think it's just a token." He chuckled. "It's a rune-stone. My mother gave it to me to remind me of my promise."

A promise? The elf echoed my thoughts. "What promise?"

"To come back to her." His voice was soft now; no tone of the headstrong dwarf that I knew. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

Why did he never tell me this? We'd had a whole conversation about my family. But no; I wasn't going to rush to judgement. Not yet.

"Are you?" asked the elf. That flirty tone...

"Nah." A long pause. "Sounds like quite the party up there."

"It is Mereth Nuin Gilliath. The Feast of Starlight." She turned, looking up the stairs. I had to admit that she was quite pretty. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but we love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it a cold light." I could see Kili now. He leaned against the bars, eyes following the elf's. "Remote and far away."

"It is memory!" The elf turned back to him. "Pure, and precious."

I didn't know about starlight, but memory was surely precious. I had memories. Memories I loved, memories I wished I could somehow smother. My sister's smiling face, framed by downy hair, popped up. I remembered the day she was born. Waiting by the window, watching the streaming rain, the smell of my tepid chamomile tea, her first tiny squall. I smiled as I remembered Mother's various colorful exclamations and Father's attempts to hush her.

"Like your promise." The elf's words shocked me out of my blanket of memories. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland once, huge! It was red and gold, and filled the sky. We were escorting some merchants from Ered Luin; they were trading in their silverwork for furs. We were taking the Greenway south, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon, lighting our path. It was beautiful."

Tauriel sat, and I found myself listening grudgingly. It sounded beautiful. I could imagine the flaming moon hanging in the navy sky, and it was lovely. It seemed both forever and a minute later when Tauriel stood to leave. "Wait," said Kili. "What's your name?"

"Tauriel. Yours?"

"Kili."

* * *

Kili had stayed up all night. The only enjoyable part had been speaking with Tauriel; she seemed interesting.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise," said Bofur melancholically. "Has to be nearly dawn."

"We're going to die down here," said Ori with a whimper.

Keys jingled. There was a light padding of feet, and a familiar head appeared. "Not if I can help it."

"Bilbo!" everyone began to cheer, but Bilbo quickly hushed them.

"Shh, shh, shh! There are guards nearby!"

"Sorry," whispered Fili, racing to his brother as soon as Bilbo unlocked his cell. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," said Kili, hugging him.

"Come on!" Bilbo wasn't amused. "We need to go!" the Company tiptoed down the stairs. Down them. Not up. Up was the way out. Where were they going? Kili reached out and touched the walls; they were made of damp stone with mottled lichen spilling out of the cracks. They could see barrels, too.

"I don't believe it!" said Kili. "What're we doing in the cellars?"

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" said Bofur.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo's angry voice echoed.

"Shh!" hissed Bofur.

Bilbo's nostrils flared and he turned away. "Okay, this way." He lead them to several barrels resting on a trapdoor. "Get in."

"Are you mad?" asked Dwalin. "They'll find us!"

"No, no they won't! Please, please, you have to trust me."

The Company started to mumble. Bilbo had proved reliable up to now, but hiding in barrels? That was dubious. "Is he crazy?" Kili asked Fili.

"Do as he says," commanded Thorin. They couldn't exactly disobey, so even though the plan seemed to be full of holes - actually, more hole than material - they climbed in. Kili shifted nervously.

"What do we do now?" asked Fili. Bilbo smiled.

"Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath?" Fili's confusion was shared by everyone. Bilbo pulled a lever, and there was an ominous creaking. The floor tilted. Kili curled further into his barrel, gripping the edge as it began to roll. It splashed into the water. Only the need for silence kept him from screaming his head off. Above, the door thumped shut. Seconds later, it yawned open again and Bilbo dropped out. Dwalin reached out and, once he was near enough, hefted him to cling to his barrel.

"Well done, Master Burglar," said Thorin. Looking bewildered, Bilbo just raised a hand in acknowledgement. Kili chuckled. Thorin turned back around, gesturing forward. "Come on, let's go!" They drifted along lazily, and Kili leaned against his barrel. Fili paddled up.

"Master Baggins sure knows how to get us out of tight situations," said Kili, smirking.

"Yes," said Fili with a grin. "Let's hope he can out-clever the dragon."

Their exchange was interrupted by an approaching roar. The water started to churn, turning to foam. Just ahead, Kili could see the sudden drop. His stomach plummeted. "Hold on!" called Balin. Kili took one look at the old dwarf and almost laughed; his poufy white hair was soaked, making it look like a collapsed mushroom.

The drop. When Kili's barrel surged over the edge, he let out an undignified shriek. Edolie's barrel fell next to him; she was leaning forward, hair unraveling from her ponytail and flying back in the spray. "Whoooooo!" She screamed, her smile as wide as it could be. Kili laughed as his barrel hit the water, going under for a split second before shooting back up. A horn sounded from behind them, probably the guards being summoned. They had to hurry.

Up ahead was a arched tree root, with steps carved into it and a stone wall and guard station just behind it. In the hollow under the bridge was a gate. Kili whooped at the seeming golden ticket to freedom, but the glee sputtered and died when he saw the elven guards nearby. One of them pulled a lever. An ominous creak. The gate started to close. "No!" shouted Thorin. The elves remained immobile as the Company moved towards the closing gate. It shut completely just as Thorin's barrel bumped against it."

Thorin cursed, shaking the bars. The elven guards drew their swords and shields, and Kili held his breath.

Edolie screamed. An arrow whizzed from behind the guards, striking one in the back. He toppled into the water as an orc popped up from behind him. "Watch out!" shouted Bofur. More orcs leapt out of the woods and clambered over the stone wall, falling savagely on the elves. Some even started to attack them. Edolie shrieked again as an orc splashed into the stream next to her.

Kili's eyes were draw to an orc on a hill. He was tall and stood watching as the other orcs swarmed around him. He shouted at his orcs in Black Speech, no doubt a command. Probably _kill them_.

Kili looked up as the dwarves grappled against the orcs attacking them. There were no one near the lever that controlled the gate; this was his chance. He climbed out of his barrel and, balancing precariously as he used the other barrels for steps, made the jump to the shore. An orc appeared in front of him, and Kili belatedly realized he had no weapon. He ducked and feinted as the orc stabbed at him. Dwalin shouted and Kili turned, catching the sword Dwalin threw to him, dispatching the orc. He fought his way to the lever. His way finally clear, he ran for it. His sprint, however, was cut off at a searing pain at the side of his knee. He stopped, looking down. A black shaft stuck out of him. "Kili!" shouted his brother.

Kili tried to grip the lever but fell back, wincing at the jarring sensation. As if in a dream, he could see an orc run down the stairs to him. This was it.

An arrow was fired, but not at him. From behind Kili. He looked back to see Tauriel running into the fight with her bow. She fired another arrow then drew her sword, turning on the approaching orcs.

Her action wouldn't go to waste.

Kili used the stairs as support, groaning in agony as he pulled on the lever. It gave, and the barrels started to bob along again. Kili dragged himself over to the edge and dropped into a barrel. "Kili!" shouted Fili. Everything blurred together as Kili slumped down.

* * *

"Anything behind us?" called Thorin to Balin.

"Not that I can see."

Bofur, ever hopeful, spoke up. "I think we've lost the orcs."

"Not for long." Thorin shook his head. "We've lost the current."

"We're half drowned, Thorin!" said Dwalin.

"Make for the shore." We paddled to a rocky islet and I clambered out of my barrel. Kili climbed out of his and sank to his knees, letting out a clenched groan and dabbing at his wound.

I walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Sure," I snorted. "Fili? I need you."

"On your feet," ordered Thorin.

"Kili's wounded," said Fili, appearing behind me. "His leg needs binding."

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

"To where?" asked Fili, moving in front of Thorin and facing him off.

"To the mountain!" said Bilbo. "We're so close!"

"A lake lies between us and the mountain," said Balin. "We have no way to get across."

"The orcs will run us down, sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves," said Dwalin.

Fili stared at his uncle, one eyebrow raised and his lips pressed together. "Fine," said Thorin. "Bind his leg. You have two minutes."

I dropped down next to Kili, looking up at Fili. "Do we have any medicine?"

He got down on his knees, next to me. "No, the elves took everything." He took Kili's hand. "We'll have to make do with wet rags."

"Alright." I turned to Kili. I undid my arm binding. It was painful. I clenched my teeth as Kili put out a hand to stop me.

"Don't do that."

"We'll find something else," said Fili.

"It's fine. I'll be fine." I soaked the cloth and wringed it out, wrapping Kili's wound. But as I worked, something changed. It was quiet. I looked up to see someone standing on a rock, silhouetted against the sun. He was aiming straight at Ori, but Dwalin intervened, bringing up a stick just as the person loosed an arrow. It thudded, quivering, into the stick. Behind me, Kili snatched up a stone to throw but the archer fired again, shooting it out of his hand.

"Do it again," said the archer, "and you're dead."

* * *

**Oh ho! Fun, fun, fun! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even though my sister was forcing me to listen to Alec Benjamin songs, which I hate. Please review! **


End file.
